


【授权翻译|岩及|兔赤】一个名为家的地方

by NishikunYuu



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 兔赤AO, 单亲妈妈及川设定, 岩及AO, 微刀, 更多tag请参考英语原文, 牛照AO, 甜文, 黑月AB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikunYuu/pseuds/NishikunYuu
Summary: 及川彻并不需要Alpha，他一个人也能做得很好。过去四年单身母亲的经历证明，这正是他想要的生活。当然，生活并不总是按计划行进的。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 兔赤 - Relationship, 岩及 - Relationship, 牛照, 黑月
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570184) by [the_madame21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21). 



> 授权翻译——A Place to Call Home
> 
> 英语原作：The madame21  
> 中文翻译：西君佑  
> 原文自2017年7月至2018年6月发布于AO3，正文共44章，约19万单词，目前已完结。

岩泉每天都能看见他。

这说法听起来或许有点暗示意味。

但其实并没有在暗示什么，放心吧，这只是事实而已。

岩泉每天都目送他爬上楼梯，他猜测对方大概住在公寓的三楼。

现在听起来就有点毛骨悚然了吧，尤其是这样描述的时候。

但事实并非如此。真实原因其实很简单，岩泉只是碰巧在每天下午四点看见他回来。因为那个时间，他正在公园里准备教孩子们打球。在那里，他可以清楚地看到对街的一排排公寓，更重要的是，他可以清楚地看到那个总在相同时间回家的魅力十足的Omega。

至少，他很确定Omega魅力十足，假设他真是个Omega的话。不过岩泉在这方面向来敏锐。

尽管如此，距离还是有点远，岩泉只能依稀看到他的侧脸。但他真心觉得这张侧脸着实迷人。除此之外，Omega还有着极为优美的身材。

好吧，说优美的后背会更准确，因为当Omega打开门的时候，岩泉得到了更好的视野。

岩泉确信自己的手指永远不会对那样的后背感到餍足，它们会一直顺着Omega的脊椎上下游走，直到对方除了呜咽着颤抖什么也做不了。

是啊，那可真是太棒了。

当然了，这一切都只是幻想，更像一个白日梦，真的。考虑到他甚至不知道Omega的名字，更别说其他事了。这样确实有点肤浅，但只有偶尔放任自己胡思乱想一下，也没什么要紧的吧，岩泉说服自己。

毕竟这比他现在经历的这些毫无意义的破事儿要有趣得多。并不是说教孩子打排球没意义，当然有。只不过，如果谁能跟他聊点儿妈妈经以外的成年人的话题，他会不惜一切代价。

岩泉叹了口气，试图把注意力放回到孩子们身上。但是这相当困难，他脑后有个微弱的声音在用力拉扯着他的思绪。

除了那个所谓的Omega，他从没见过其他人进入那间公寓。他是一个人住吗？

也许不是。

并不只是因为岩泉的运气糟透了，而是对于一个如此漂亮的Omega，人们更倾向于认为他早已家有Alpha。

或者至少名花有主了。

岩泉摇了摇头，因为在指导训练的时候幻想一个穿着围裙的Omega询问“晚餐想吃什么”是绝对不合适的。

他确实需要控制一下自己了。

…

“我回来了!”及川用脚踢上门，费力地拎着装满杂货的购物袋，一边把钥匙扔进桌上的小碗里。

“我在厨房!”

一双小脚从他头顶的屋面上匆匆跑过，然后冲下楼梯。英二就这样出现了，那头发型还有气质与他的母亲简直如出一辙。

“欢迎回家，妈妈!”及川的腿被绊了一下，差点儿就把手里的袋子给摔了。尽管如此，他还是设法揉乱了儿子的头发。

“嗨，帅哥，帮我提点东西好吗?”

“好的!”

彻把面包递给儿子，看着这个将近四岁的孩子骄傲地把它拿进了厨房。他跟在后面兀自轻笑，把手中的购物袋放到厨房流理台上，这才松了一口气。

木兔挥舞着菜刀向他问好，“嘿嘿嘿~欢迎回来。”

彻倾身靠在流理台上，再次叹了口气，“谢谢你去接他。”

“没什么大不了的，开始吃晚饭吧。”

“看来你没把厨房烧了啊。”彻边说边从咕咕冒泡的锅里蹭了一点番茄酱。

“嘿，”木兔用刀指着他说，“我做饭很不错的，多亏了烘焙让我着迷。”

“真是讽刺。”

木兔扮了个滑稽的鬼脸，“哈、哈，真好笑。”

及川舔了舔手指，脸上质询的表情让木兔以为他的酱汁煮坏了。

“怎么了?”

彻指着他说:“那是我的围裙吗?”

“妈妈，妈妈!”他的儿子又跑到他面前，举起一大张纸，“看我画了什么!”

“他整个下午都在忙这个。”木兔告诉及川。及川脱下工作服，挂在椅子的靠背上。

“好吧，我们来看看，好吗?”他接过画纸，抱起儿子在流理台边的凳子上坐下，再把小家伙放在自己的膝盖上，这样就可以用气味标记他了。但英二似乎对此很恼火，他现在什么都不想做，只想让母亲看看自己的画。最终，彻屈服了，他把脸贴在英二的脸上，举起那幅用蜡笔画的画，就好像那是一幅杰作。

“这个是你，”小男孩指着画面说，“那个是木兔叔叔，那个是我。”

“嗯……”彻欣赏着这幅作品，“那这个是谁?”他指着角落里那条醒目的小狗。

“那是小万!”小英二兴奋地睁大了眼睛，双腿悬在母亲的大腿上晃来晃去。

木兔一边切葱一边咯咯地笑了，“你真的很想要一只小狗吗?”

“我的生日快到了!”英二解释道，他笨拙地转过身去面朝他的母亲，“而且，我会好好照顾他的——”

“英二，”及川摆出一副慈母般的语调，紧紧抓住儿子的腰，“我们谈过这个了，不是吗？还不能有小万。等你再长大一点，我会让你挑一只的。”

“但我已经四岁了!”

及川刮了刮他的鼻子，微笑着说:“还没到呢，小英。”

英二撅起了嘴，但在木兔宣布晚餐已经准备好了的时候，他的小表情很快就消失了。

…

及川清洗盘子的时候，木兔总是给英二讲些异常复杂的睡前故事。有时候，Omega真担心他儿子的脑袋里会被胡言乱语给塞满，但是当他听到从儿子房里传来的狂喜笑声，或者第二天一早看到英二是多么活力四射，向他细细讲述那些似乎是木兔叔叔故事的后续的梦时，他忍不住屈服了。

大约七点半，木兔关上了英二的房门，告诉及川小Alpha已经睡着了。

“谢了，老这么麻烦你。”

木兔摆摆手，“你知道，我们是一家人。嗯，还有没有……”

彻举起特百惠保鲜盒，向Alpha投去会心一笑。“都打包好了，准备出发吧。”

“谢谢。”木兔红着脸接过特百惠，装进一个空袋子里。

及川扫了眼时钟，拍拍牛仔裤问道，“你还赶得上吗?”

“能，”木兔一点也不担心，他耸耸肩，“不是很远。而且我打算半跑着去……所以……”

Omega窃笑着，挥手推着他往外走，“那还不赶紧动起来。”

木兔假装行了个脱帽礼，“祝我好运吧。”

及川双手抱臂，摇了摇头，“一直如此。”

木兔让Omega为他关上门，步入外面潮湿的微风中。他深吸了一口，无论如何，他觉得满足极了，因为八点前的一刻钟很快就成了他一天中最喜欢的时间。

他抄近路穿过公寓楼背后通往繁忙街道的小巷，在红绿灯路口过了马路，然后在下一个信号灯处左转。

说他兴奋得冒泡也许有些幼稚，但这是真的，他真的在冒泡。因为大多数日子里，木兔都会造访一家安静的小烘焙店。这家店只有三名员工，其中还包括店主。

一个非常年轻，非常努力，非常漂亮的Omega，他叫赤苇京治。

木兔推开门，门铃叮当作响，迎接他的是一如往常的招呼语，以及主人脸上一如往常的淡淡微笑。

“晚上好啊，”木兔提着购物袋咧嘴笑着，“我做了晚饭。”他走到柜台前，把它放在Omega面前。

“你不必一直这样做……”赤苇像往常一样开口说道。

木兔也照常无视了这句。“你知道我本来就很喜欢做这个！一点都不麻烦！而且我知道你会在这里待到很晚!”

Omega对此深情一笑，低头看了看塑料袋，随后把它放到身后的柜台上。“你想尝尝新品吗?”

“当然想!”

赤苇弯下腰，从甜品展示柜后面取出一个小托盘，放在玻璃柜台上。“糖烤梨配马斯卡彭奶油。”

贪婪的手指抓起最大的那块，木兔轻易就将整块塞进嘴里。糖与舌头相触的瞬间，他的眼睛倏地亮了起来。“真好吃!”

Omega捂着嘴咯咯地笑了，他温柔地看着面前的Alpha,微笑道:“木兔先生吃我做的甜点总是这么认真呢。”

木兔飞快地嚼完嘴里的食物，以便能快点咽下好回话，中途还差点把自己噎住。“哦，我告诉过你可以去掉‘先生’！没必要叫得这么正式。”他爽朗地笑着，就像一条在主人面前摇尾巴的小狗。

赤苇听了这话，笑容暗淡了下来。他默默把托盘里剩下的梨放回展柜里。保持礼节是绝对必要的。尽管他被木兔深深地吸引了，但Alpha身上始终有一股淡淡的Omega的气味。直到赤苇能彻底确认这只是来自某个兄弟姐妹，或者类似关系的人，他才会允许自己靠近。

他简直一败涂地。但考虑到Alpha大多数晚上都会来给他送晚餐，而赤苇发现自己总是把甜点样品东一个西一个地塞给Alpha。主要因为木兔看起来不大像那种人。所以他很肯定这可能只是某个亲戚或其他人的气味。

但是该死的，赤苇就算死也要继续加上“先生”。

然而不管是不是出于礼节……从来没有人在品尝他做的东西时看起来这么高兴过。他们最初就是这样认识的。由于Alpha喧闹的性格，他们很快就聊上了。而一直聊下去则是个奇迹，真的。因为赤苇极少跟初次见面的人聊天。

“你、你待会儿有事吗?”

赤苇看着Alpha，手心开始发痒。这是一个邀请，还是只是闲聊？

“像往常一样打扫卫生……”他小心翼翼地开口，“然后直接回家。明天又要起个大早。”

木兔紧张地笑了笑，“是啊，你们星期六还照常营业呢。”

赤苇点点头，略微沉下目光。“但是……我们星期天不营业……”他简直不知道自己在说些什么，这话表现得太赤裸裸了。但他心里有点期待，也许……

“哦，那很好啊!大多数生意都是这样的，对吧?你可以休息一下真是太好了。”

木兔的微笑近乎天真无邪，而赤苇的笑容就显得有点过于苦涩了。

就在这时，另一个Alpha来到柜台前，把托盘和餐碟还给了赤苇，并表示多谢款待。

“啊，”木兔焦虑地用手捋了捋头发，“我也该走了。”

“当然。”

“晚安，赤苇!”

木兔挥了挥手，心情激动不已，以至于出门的时候撞上了另一个正要离开的Alpha.

“哦，糟糕!是我不好!”

在事情发生之前，岩泉就知道自己会被撞上。另一个Alpha完全沉浸在自己的世界里。说真的，这也是他飞快吃完三明治的部分原因，因为看着他和店主调情既痛苦又尴尬。

“没事没事。”岩泉平静地回答，正打算再说点什么，让Alpha别往心里去，却忽然闻到一股陌生的气味。很好闻，但这是来自Omega的信息素，而且肯定不属于店主。

不论如何，另一个Alpha现在已经走远了，在街道那头傻乎乎地蹦来跳去。岩泉只能兀自咕哝两声，摇摇头不以为然地嘲讽道，“坏Alpha。”

…

英二总是在晚上九点十五分准时醒来，这样就可以和他的母亲一起喝杯热牛奶了。

当然，他母亲的那杯还加了咖啡。英二已经试过了，但他不是很喜欢咖啡。所以，他坚持要求自己那份只要牛奶。

“然后我们学了图形，但我早就全都认得了!”他一边说，一边在沙发上来回摇晃着双腿，两手小心翼翼地捧着吸管杯。

及川在儿子身旁坐下，拍拍他的头说:“当然了，毕竟你是我儿子嘛。”

英二噘起嘴唇，努力掩饰自己的微笑，“小弘就不能全部认出来。”

及川也咧嘴笑了笑，用杯子轻轻碰了一下儿子的吸管杯。“很不错，看来他只有这点能耐。”

“我就是这么想的!”英二兴奋地说，“但是我没有大声说出来。”

Omega忍不住笑了，用鼻子蹭了蹭年轻的Alpha。“这是很成熟的表现。我们不能把无礼的话大声说出来，对吧?”

英二摇了摇头，“因为那样的话，别人马上就会用无礼的话回敬你!”

“嗯，”彻喝了一口咖啡，放松地陷进沙发里，“完全正确。”

英二依偎在母亲身畔，一边喝着牛奶，一边继续高兴地晃悠两条腿。

彻抚摸着儿子的头发，轻声咕哝着舒缓的絮语哄他入睡。然而从来没有完全奏效过。英二把牛奶视为首要任务，所以他总是确保优先完成这个。

“我喝完了，妈妈。”

Omega接过杯子放在茶几上。“准备睡觉了吗?”

英二抬起胳膊回应母亲，眼睛沉重地耷拉着。彻抱起儿子，把轻轻搂进怀里。“明天就是周末了，你知道这意味着什么吗?”

儿子发出一声困倦的欢呼，愉快地靠在母亲的脖子上呢喃道:“华夫饼……!”

“没错，”彻笑着走进英二的房间，把他塞到床上。小Alpha蜷起身子，扑通一声倒在一个枕头上，又把另一个拉到胸前。

“晚安，妈妈……”

能说完这几句已然是个奇迹，毕竟小孩已经困迷糊了，最后一个音节离开他的嘴唇时，他已经沉入了梦乡。

及川止不住微笑，他拂去英二脸上的头发，以便亲吻儿子的额头。

“晚安，英二。”


	2. 第二章

岩泉的心情很不好。而起因是一个本不该称其为理由的理由。  
但不管怎么说，他现在百般烦躁。因为这是那个漂亮的Omega第一次没有在四点时出现。  
并不是说岩泉有多在乎或如何。他只是想知道为什么，毕竟Omega总是准时准点现身，每天都如此。由于岩泉周末不执教，他不得不等了整整两天才等来周一。现在周一到了，他还在等待。  
话题又开始让人毛骨悚然了。  
但是岩泉的生活中本就没有太多能期待的东西。做一个普通的上班族并不是他理想的工作。充斥着必须早起的清晨和过量的咖啡，还有让他汗流浃背的紧身西装，因为日本太他妈的潮湿了——还有，别让他提起加班。  
这就是他开始当教练的原由。至少这能让他发泄掉多余的精力。他从高中到大学一直在参加体育活动，身体早已适应了这种训练。但他的工作并不允许他有晨跑或者做类似运动的时间。  
不过这份兼职确实给了他大半个下午的休息时光，除非他不得不加班。但大多数时候，他在下午2点左右就能完成工作，然后就有足够的时间吃饭，并在3:30之前到达公园做准备。一开始做这个只是为了好玩。直到有一次，他看见一个小孩在努力练习击球，就提供了一些帮助。在岩泉意识到这一点之前，他已经拥有了一个完整的球队。  
他们平时什么球都练一点。足球，棒球，羽毛球。岩泉自己最喜欢排球。而排球确实帮这些小家伙提升了手眼协调能力。  
尽管如此，这一天似乎过得格外漫长，因为岩泉还没有得到今日份的视觉享受。这真是太令人沮丧了，岩泉想。也许他最终应该开始接受一些老妈强推给他的相亲。  
他简直对自己嗤之以鼻。对于这个而言，也已经有点迟了。  
…  
如果有必要，彻可以在家里工作，这实在是种福气，因为英二生病了。令人惊讶的是，病症竟可以从一个喷嚏开始逐渐显现。  
虽然他非常自信已经做好了所有养孩子的功课，但感冒仍然让他对自己的信心动摇了。  
万一这次病得很严重呢？万一英二有他没注意到的症状呢？或许应该带他去看医生？鼻子不通和鼻塞的真正区别是什么？多少息可舒算过量的息可舒？如果他不给英二洗澡会更糟糕吗?因为那样的话他相当于是在自己的细菌里游泳了。而且如果他的头发没有干透，病情会加重吗？  
幸运的是，这一次的症状似乎相对较轻。就及川所知，他没有发烧，只是星期天开始喉咙痛，今天鼻子又有些堵。但他的妈妈告诉他，最好让英二留在家里以防万一，于是及川照做了。并且期间只给儿子喝汤，再就着苏打水喂了点土豆泥，这样他就会乖乖喝药了。  
尽管有这么多的干扰，及川还是设法写完了这个月新的营销策略项目提案。也许这不是他完成得最好的工作成果，但这意味着在小Alpha醒来后，他会有更多时间和他在一起。通常在生病的日子里，他们会花一整天看电影，吃布丁，因为英二喜欢布丁，而及川喜欢宠他的儿子。  
当然是有一定限度的。如果及川不得不继续坐着看下一部《赛车总动员》的话，他会恨不得把自己的脑浆射出来。所以他必须收集点别的电影，并且不能把《赛车总动员》作为一个选项。  
希望他能得救。  
他走到冰箱前，准备去拿布丁杯，忽然想起布丁已经吃光了。  
那个瞬间，他感觉身体的一部分死掉了。也许他比自己原先想象的更加不知所措。  
偏巧这时候，门铃响了，好像这还不够糟似的。及川发现自己在低声咕哝着一些不适合Omega母亲的咒骂。  
尽管如此，他还是打开了门，然后惊讶地看到了自己的母亲。她正提着一个小购物袋，一把塞到他的脸上。  
“我是过来泡茶的。”  
“妈妈?”  
她从他身边挤过去，就像回自己家一样，“如果我的孙子病了，我不会允许你给他喂那些速食垃圾的。”  
“妈妈，”彻无奈地说，“你该提前告诉我你要来，我好让你带点布丁回来——”  
“我不是个跑腿的，彻，”她已经进了厨房，卷起袖子打开橱柜，仿佛在自己家一样娴熟。“我只给我的宝贝泡茶。”  
“我以前也是你的宝贝——”  
矮个子女人微笑着，用戴着戒指的手轻轻拍了拍儿子的脸颊，“没错，亲爱的。但你不是病人。而且，”她把手伸进她的药草袋子里，接着说，“你可以自己去杂货店买。”  
彻抱怨了几句，然后瞥了一眼英二的房间。“他现在睡着了，但是如果他醒了——”  
“是我把你养大的，彻，我很清楚该怎么做。”她一边说，一边漫不经心地挥手把儿子赶了出去。  
及川撅起嘴，最终还是抓起了房门钥匙，说了声马上回来。他常去的那家食品杂货店太远了，步行去不了，干脆决定就去车站下面那家小一点的。  
那里的存货很丰富，及川觉得自己能搞定。他只想快去快回，要赶在他的妈妈给英二喂那些他小时候常被逼着忍受的奇怪药物之前。至少他不想让自己的儿子也遭受同样的悲剧。  
彻躲避着车流快速横穿马路，无视掉对他大喊大叫的交通向导，几乎一路跑下楼梯去到地下。幸运的是他很高，可以轻易地规划一条在人群中穿行的路线。  
然而，他的好运并没有持续多久，等他终于赶到家庭超市，只剩下最后一个巧克力布丁了。  
好吧，没关系。毕竟英二只需要一个。他可以明天再来多买一些。  
正当他要伸手去拿的时候，另一双手却打了过来，他们的肩膀撞到一处，布丁杯从对方的指间滑落，溅了一地。  
及川不得不提醒自己，为了一个布丁杯杀人而受牢狱之灾可不值当。  
…  
“对、对不起！我没看见——”岩泉慌乱地叫来一名工作人员，告诉他们这边洒了东西。他甚至没注意到自己碰到了谁，直到另一个男人开口说话。  
“没关系。”  
这简直就是在拍电影！岩泉呆滞地张大了嘴巴。他缓缓眨了眨眼，迷乱地凝望着他此生见过的最美的生物，尽管Omega的额头上刻满了恼怒的皱纹。  
见鬼！这家伙太高了吧。但这不重要。这些全都不重要，因为，天啊！近距离看他更美了，而且闻起来也太他妈棒了，他绝对……绝对是个Omega！  
简直直戳他的本能。  
“还有呃，”岩泉努力想再说点什么，“还有一些香草味的……”他伸手去拿布丁杯，但Omega摇了摇头，轻轻叹了口气，“不用了。我将就买点冰淇淋之类的就好。”  
也许他喜欢吃甜食？  
“冰淇淋很不错!”岩泉在脑子里咒骂自己，因为这句话说得太大声了。  
Omega似乎并没有注意到，甚至根本没关心他说了什么。因为工作人员带着一些纸巾和喷雾过来了，Omega弯下腰，帮忙收拾残局。  
就在这时，岩泉看到了Omega脖子上的标记。  
他咽了口唾沫，试图稳住自己的心情，毕竟他早就知道会是这样的。但他还是忍不住盯着看，因为这个标记看起来有点……陈旧了。虽然还残留着某种淡淡的Alpha信息素，但已经不足以暴露这个Omega已经结合了的事实。  
分居吗?在如今这个时代，这很常见。岩泉并不介意，想要覆盖标记也很容易——  
等等，他的想法已经跳到百万英里以外了。  
Omega和工作人员已经打扫完地板，岩泉这才意识到自己完全没主动帮忙。  
妈的，他已经有一个糟糕的开始了。  
“啊，嗯，”他伸出手，但随后又把手缩了回去，Omega莫名其妙地看着他。“对不起，”岩泉开口，“我刚刚在走神，所以没注意到你——”  
Omega摆摆手，“没什么要紧的。不过要是溅到了我的鞋子上，我可能会让你给我买双新的。”Omega露出迷人的微笑。在某种程度上，岩泉确定这样的微笑曾经带给他的绝对不止一双免费的鞋子。  
尽管如此，岩泉还是努力笑了起来，“事实上，你看起来有点眼熟。我在离这儿几个街区的公园里当教练，所以见过不少人的脸。”  
Omega好奇地扫了他一眼，“是的，我就住在这个片区。”  
“啊，”岩泉点点头，试图假装自己不知情，“可能就是因为这个。嗯，”他尴尬地伸出手，“我叫岩泉。岩泉一。布丁的事再次向你道歉。”  
Omega回握了他的手，轻轻摇了摇，“及川彻。别再自责了，只是个布丁而已。”  
岩泉紧张地轻笑一声，“对。”他清了清嗓子，想再多聊一会儿，但想不出还能说点什么。“那么，呃，也许我能再见到你?”  
及川没时间管这个了。再耽误下去，他的妈妈肯定要给英二吃奇怪的东西了，而且毫无疑问是充满大蒜味的东西。他于是对陌生人笑了笑，尽力缓和一点尴尬的气氛，然后离开这里去买巧克力冰淇淋。  
收银台的队伍很短，他再也没碰到那个陌生人了，所以回公寓的一路可谓一帆风顺。  
他一进屋，就发现妈妈正在洗碗，这让彻很不高兴，因为他又得重洗一遍了。  
“英二还在睡，”她告诉他，“等他醒了，记得给他喝一杯。天气应该会再热一阵子。还有，少给他吃点甜食，彻，那孩子会长蛀牙的。”  
彻吸了口气，把冰淇淋塞进冰箱，“还好只是乳牙，对吧?”  
他的母亲不以为然地啧了一声，然后放下最后一个盘子，亲了一下彻的脸。“我得走了，”她说，“你爸还没吃晚饭呢。”  
“还不到六点，”彻说，“他不会有事的。”  
她再次温柔地拍了拍儿子的脸颊，“等他醒了，替我亲亲他。”  
及川微微一笑:“我会的。”  
等到大门正式关上，及川终于可以喘口气了。他瞥了一眼母亲做的奇怪的绿色饮料，略作考虑后，一股脑全倒进了下水道。  
他又深深叹了口气，向英二的房间走去，一边大声呼唤他的名字。年轻的Alpha从被子下面探出脑袋偷看，遇上了妈妈的眼睛。  
“你要知道，在奶奶担心你的时候装睡很不礼貌。”  
“但是妈妈!”英二坐了起来，立刻为自己辩解，“她会让我喝那种茶的!”  
“我知道很难喝，但是药也不好吃啊。她只是在表示关心，对吗?”  
英二有些严肃地点了点头。  
及川坐在床边，拨开儿子的头发，探了探他的额头。“没有发烧。”他判断道。  
“我觉得我已经没事了!”小孩看上去有些焦虑，坐在那里不安地扭来扭去。  
及川会意一笑，“好到可以看电影了吗?”  
“还有巧克力布丁?”  
“布丁吃完了。但是我们有冰淇淋～”  
“耶!”英二跳下床，匆匆跑到客厅，“我想看《赛车总动员》!”  
他没有让儿子听见从他牙缝里挤出来的抱怨，甚至没有机会转移他的注意力。也许有一天他会直接把那部该死的电影扔掉。  
尽管如此，他还是尽可能地保持微笑，告诉英二如果他愿意去打开电影的话，他会把冰淇淋准备好。不过英二已经走在他的前面，率先打开DVD，拿着遥控器玩了起来。  
“下次奶奶来的时候，你得给她一个大大的吻！”  
“没问题，妈妈!”  
Omega摇了摇头，露出怀疑的嘲笑。他把母亲洗过的所有盘子全都搬回水池里，准备待会儿再重洗。然后，他抓起两把勺子，从冰箱里取出冰淇淋，小心翼翼地和保鲜膜较着劲。  
门铃再次响了。英二把头从沙发上探出来，露出疑问的表情，及川也同样惊讶地看着他。  
“奶奶可能忘了什么东西，”他示意英二，“去开电视吧。”  
及川看也没看便打开门，他真的觉得不可能是其他人了。  
好吧，他又错了。  
提着购物袋气喘吁吁地站在门口的，正是他刚才在家庭超市遇到的那个家伙。这可有点……  
“你在干什——”  
“嗨，”他有点唐突地脱口说道，把购物袋递到对方面前，“很抱歉，我知道这看起来可能实在他妈的让人毛骨悚然。说实话，我在你门口纠结了好一会儿了，但是——我知道这是一个很疯狂的赌注，因为你以前被标记过，请相信我，我通常不会干这样的事，但是我真的被你吸引了。”  
及川扬起一条眉毛，紧紧抓住那扇他始终没有完全打开的门。“你是怎么知道我住在哪里的?”  
岩泉支支吾吾了一会儿，摸着后脑勺说:“好吧，事实上我确实认出你了。“我真的是个教练，就在那边，”他指着公园说，“所以大多数日子我都能看见你回家。不、不是以某种惊悚的方式知道的!”他飞快补充道，“我指的是，你在我的视线范围之内——”他咽了口唾沫，微微鞠了一躬，再次递上那个购物袋。“我知道这很疯狂，但如果有可能的话，我想正式约你出去——就是说，如果你目前还没有结合的话——”  
“妈妈?”  
岩泉差点被自己的话噎住了，他低头看着彻脚边的小孩。  
“噢……见——”  
“如果你不在我儿子面前说这个，我会很感激的。”  
岩泉立刻站直了身子。“是啊。真他——对不起。我……啊哈，天啊。”他结结巴巴地说不出话来，一只手焦虑地胡乱抓着头发，“我真的、真的、很抱歉。我做事儿总是毛毛躁躁的。我相信你和你的Alpha一定很幸福——”  
及川靠在门上。“幸福地分手了。”  
“噢。”  
显然这个人很奇怪。但及川总是有很强的直觉。至少从他身上看不出任何威胁性，就像那种只适合揉肚皮的大狗一样。其实这还挺不错的，毕竟及川已经很长时间没被这样接近过了。这种事在大学里经常发生，而现在，大多数人都知道他只是个母亲。  
及川稍微打开一点门，接过购物袋先检查了一遍里面的东西，然后递给英二。“我受宠若惊，真的。但我的生命里已经有一个男人了，”他拍拍英二的头，“而且他是我的头等大事。”  
“我……完全能理解。”岩泉清了清嗓子，实在不知道自己干嘛一开始就用力过猛。  
英二在袋子里翻来翻去，从里面掏出一包布丁，仔细研究了一下，然后抬头看着Alpha。  
“我最喜欢巧克力味的。”他告诉岩泉。  
岩泉点点头，感到些许挫败。“我也一样。”  
英二看看他的妈妈，又看看Alpha，“我们正在看《赛车总动员》，你想和我们一起看吗?”  
“哦，”岩泉跟他握了握手，“我不认为这是个好——”  
“英二，”彻严厉地批评道，“关于陌生人，我是怎么跟你说的？”  
小Alpha看着他的母亲，好奇地歪着脑袋，“但他不是陌生人啊，他喜欢妈妈。”  
及川张了张嘴，又合上了。岩泉开玩笑地说:“他很聪明，不是吗?”  
彻扫了Alpha一眼。“嘛，”他又把手放回英二的头上，“毕竟他是我儿子。”  
岩泉点点头。  
“妈妈会在布丁里放麦片，”英二继续说，“真的很好吃。”  
尽管事已至此，岩泉还是忍不住真诚地笑了，“听起来很好吃，小家伙。你真幸运，有一个这么好的妈妈。”  
“你喜欢《赛车总动员》吗?”  
岩泉瞥了一眼及川，好像在默默地征求继续这场对话的许可。Omega看上去似乎并不太生气，冲他点了点头，于是岩泉回答。  
“第一部还是第二部?”  
“当然是第一部。”  
“是的，”岩泉说，“这部很不错。里面闪电麦昆的戏份也更多。”  
英二发出一声可怕的喘息，拽住妈妈的裤子，“他知道闪电麦昆!”  
岩泉不知道发生了什么，但是能量确实发生了变化。  
“英二——”  
“妈妈每次都说错他的名字！你看其他几部了吗？我们看了最新的一部，简直超级酷！所有的都……”  
英二继续滔滔不绝，及川发出了一声疲惫的叹息，把门大打开，并示意岩泉跟上，“你还是进来吧，”他说，“他现在永远停不下来了。”  
“很抱歉，”岩泉勉力说道，“我真的不是有意打扰的——”  
“从你按下门铃的那一刻起，这话就毫无意义了，”及川亲切地微笑，并随手关上了门。“要我给你倒杯茶吗?”  
英二还在兴奋地拿闪电麦昆开着孩子气的玩笑，虽然人已经消失在某个房间里，但岩泉仍能听到他的声音。而且及川刚刚的笑容让岩泉怀疑他自己是否会在夜晚结束前被杀掉。  
或许他应该找个借口离开这里。  
但就在这时，一辆玩具车撞到了他的脸上，小英二笑逐颜开地看着他，“这是我去年圣诞节收到的！你推推上面!”  
岩泉照做了，随后，一声巨大的赛车的轰鸣从玩具中爆发出来，英二也用嘴模仿着响声。  
Alpha大笑起来，这时彻端着茶回来了，提醒岩泉他们不会从头开始播电影。  
“我无所谓。”  
“没关系，”英二说，“还没开始放呢。”  
“噢，”及川假装热情地坐了下来，“好极了。”  
英二拍拍沙发，告诉岩泉他可以坐在他旁边。及川对此有点紧张，但还是默许了。因为毕竟这家伙已经在屋子里了。如果最坏的情况发生，及川可以狠狠给他一记铁拳。他对自己竟然如此轻易地让一个不知名的Alpha进了自己家感到有些心乱。但是对方的信息素里有某种东西，让及川觉得很舒服。这是为数不多让他讨厌自己第二性别的原因之一。本能从来都不是他擅长对抗的东西。在经历了整个周末的沉重压力之后，他内心深处的Omega只想蜷缩起来放松一下。  
再说，他也没打算再见这个Alpha。而让英二变成现在这样是及川最不擅长的。他已经有一阵子没见过儿子对什么事如此兴奋了，除非算上他很想要的那只小狗。  
也许是因为他们都是Alpha，彻一想到这个就有点紧张。  
“你叫什么呢?”英二抬起头，一脸天真地看着Alpha，把遥控器举到胸前。  
“岩泉，”他回答，“但你可以叫我岩。”  
英二点点头，把注意力重新放回电视上。  
“名字呢？再告诉我一遍。”及川看着岩泉说。  
岩泉咽了口唾沫，突然被吓了一跳，不得不死死地盯着Omega。能做出这种事的Omega实在不多，也许他应该再多想想这个问题。但是，他已经在这里了，至少这一切是有价值的，不是吗？  
“一。”  
及川点头，若有所思地轻哼了一声，然后把注意力转回到电影上。“我会记住的。”


	3. 第三章

电影刚播了45分钟，英二就睡了过去。他几乎拼尽了全力让自己精疲力尽——从头到尾讲个不停，模仿电影里所有的音效，兴奋地向他们的新客人解释着各种显而易见的事实，然后开始讲述他是多么希望东京迪斯尼乐园也能建造他们自己版本的赛车乐园。当一切都结束时，他的儿子正好蜷缩在Alpha身边睡着了。

“抱歉，”及川把熟睡的儿子从Alpha身上撬开，抱进自己怀里，“我得把他放到楼上去。”

“好的，没问题，我来帮——”

“你在那儿等着。”及川指着他，确保他呆在沙发上别动。

“好的。”岩泉乖乖点头，感觉自己仿佛重回了学校。

他略感焦虑地坐在沙发上，尽管此刻弥漫在公寓里的信息素相当令人放松，岩泉在很多Omega身上都不曾有过这样的感觉。这是一个暗示契合度的信号，不是吗？如果一个Omega闻起来很舒服的话，那就是他了。而且不仅如此，及川的气味还颇为熟悉，但岩泉说不清到底是在哪里闻到过了。

这时及川回来了，他走下楼梯，岩泉立刻坐直了身子，努力微笑着:“一切顺利吗？”

彻很不客气地清了清嗓子，来到沙发前，伸手清理空的布丁杯。“已经安顿好了。”

岩泉点点头，继续保持微笑。

“那么，”及川一边往厨房走，一边开口问道，“你是个跟踪狂吗？”

“不是的！”岩泉赶紧站了起来，跟在他身后，“我知道你可能不相信我，但是……”

“你总是尾随Omega到他们家门口吗？”

“不，天哪，没有，完全没有。”

及川对此微微一笑，他扔掉布丁杯，开始清洗盘子。“你要知道，”他说，“我在警方有朋友，而且可不是交番级别的。”

岩泉举起双手，“我绝对相信你。”他一边说，一边观察着Omega。一阵沉默中，岩泉的脑海里不停闪现着对方可能会说的话。

“听着，关于我之前说的——”

及川抬起头，洗盘子的手稍作停顿，“你说的话我第一次就听明白了。我希望我让你留下没有给你带来任何多余的期望。这，”他向四下里打了个手势，“就是我的生活。每天都充满了小孩擦不完的鼻涕，永远不能一个人去浴室，总是在争分夺秒赶时间，因为事情总是一窝蜂地来。尽管这很疯狂，但这正是我喜欢的一切。”

“我明白，”岩泉插嘴道，“我真的明白——”

“那你为什么还在这里？”

岩泉被这个问题微微一惊，但Omega没有给他回答的机会，他继续说了下去。

“大多数Alpha都不太喜欢被标记过的Omega。你能走到这一步，我真的、真的受宠若惊。但你没必要为了我继续这样下去了。约会也不是我真正感兴趣的事情。”

岩泉深吸一口气，说:“我知道英二对你来说是最重要的，我绝对不会试图在你们中间插一脚。即使只是做朋友……我也会很开心。我没办法解释清楚这种感觉，但就像我说的，我只是被你深深吸引了。”

彻上上下下打量着他，“你知道，我听过更动听的花言巧语。”

“这不是花言巧语。我只是想对你说实话，就像你对我一样。”

及川什么也没说，似乎在思索这一切，他又把注意力转回手边的盘子上。

Alpha咽了口唾沫，担心自己是否说得太多。彻仍然没有回答。岩泉觉得他应该在Omega下决心把他踢出去之前赶紧换个话题。

“你，呃，”他试着靠近一点，指了指盘子，“你需要帮忙吗？”

及川摇摇头，把洗过的盘子放在架子上晾干，“我有自己的洗碗方式。”

“这么说你在这方面很讲究？”

“嗯……”Omega皱起眉，“我更喜欢用‘挑剔’这个词。”

“是吗？怎么会这样？”岩泉发现自己已经不知不觉地靠在了流理台上，大概是听了Omega的语气，心里稍微放松了一点。

彻抬起头，咧嘴一笑，“这样说起来更有趣。”

岩泉忍不住偷笑，他倾身向前，再靠近了些，“那么，你是做什么工作的？”

水停了，及川在裤子上拍拍手擦干，又伸手去拿抹布擦盘子，“不应该是我来问你问题吗？”

Alpha点点头表示同意，“尽管问吧。”

“你多大了？”

“27岁。”

“职业？”

“上班族，副业是教练。”

彻哼了一声，“很明显，你很擅长和小孩子相处。老实说，谢天谢地他睡着了，要是让我再多听一分钟关于麦克闪电女王(*Queen McLightening)的事……”

Alpha笑了，及川疑惑地瞪着他，毕竟这可不是表示赞同的笑，听起来更像是在针对及川。

“你笑什么？”

“是闪电麦昆(*Lightening McQueen)。”

及川把那块抹布扔到柜台上，紧接着又捡了起来。“该死的！我讨厌英文名字！闪电麦昆算什么名字？”他用手比划着，好像非让Alpha同意他的说法不可，“说麦克闪电女王更合理！我总是在脑海中切换这个词，因为它听起来是错的，但是听起来不对的词实际上才是对的那个——”

Alpha又笑了起来，及川有些生气了。

“又怎么了？”

“没什么，”岩泉忍俊不禁，他用手捂住嘴，以防笑得太大声，“只不过，这可真是……太可爱了。你已经为他尽力了，不是吗？”

“他是我的儿子。”及川尖锐地指出，顺手拿起下一个盘子，“这不是显而易见的吗。”

岩泉感到胸中翻腾起莫名的情愫，也许是Omega的信息素使然，也可能完全是出于别的什么。

“我想调整一下之前说过的话。我确实想和你来一次正式的约会。但是——是和你们两个一起，如果可以的话。”

及川放下最后一个盘子，“你不知道什么时候该放手，是吗？”

“永远不会，”岩泉咧嘴一笑，“英二喜欢吃什么——”

及川抬手打断了他，把抹布挂到烤箱把手上烘干。“我们更喜欢在家里吃。星期五我们都在家，你可以5点左右过来。从现在起到星期五，你有足够的时间认真考虑这件事。如果你不出现，我就认为你恢复了理智，我们都可以继续各自原本的生活了。”

岩泉点头，再次感受到来自Omega的那种奇怪恐吓。但他不确定这是在恐吓还是在传达过量的信息。

“好的，星期五五点。”

及川点点头，倚在流理台上。

“现在，我可以问你一些事情了吗？”

彻挥了挥手，好像在说你随意。

“我已经知道英二喜欢布丁了，那么你喜欢什么？”

Omega睁大了眼睛，然后摇了摇头，“我不太喜欢甜食。”

岩泉疑惑地看了他一眼，催促他继续说下去。

及川上下打量着他，慢慢站直了身子。“……橄榄。”

“橄榄？”

他点点头，“加芝士的那种。”

岩泉微笑着点头回应：“我会记住的。”

“没这个必要，”及川深呼一口气，向Alpha走去，随后从他身边穿过，“我带你出去。”

不需要比这更强的暗示了，岩泉跟着Omega走到门口，尽量抓住每一个可以沉浸在Omega后背美丽轮廓中的机会。

如果Alpha说他没往Omega后背下面偷瞄一眼，那一定是在说谎。

“到星期五为止，否则没有下次了。”Omega亲切地微笑着，岩泉一走出门，他就俏皮地斜倚在门边。

“星期五。”岩泉确认道。

Omega哼了一声，“晚安，岩泉一先生。”

“晚安，”岩泉咽了一口唾沫，“及川先生。”

门在他面前合上了，但岩泉并没有立刻发疯。

发生了这么多事，他怎么还能如此镇定？的确，那些叫他欣喜若狂的事大都还朦朦胧胧没有着落，但这并不重要。

他终于见到了他，跟他说上了话，还进了他的房子！

这的确有点傻，但他的血液正在疾速地翻涌沸腾，像是往静脉里打了一剂肾上腺素。他头晕目眩地跑下楼梯，跳下最后一组台阶，满心敬畏地暗自轻笑着。

他做到了！有生以来第一次没有完全搞砸。他昂首阔步地走上空荡荡的街道——无论如何这已经是东京最空旷的状态了——穿过车站、电影院和他常去的那家小烘焙店。他有点想进去，但与此同时，他迫不及待地想回到家，沉浸在夜晚的活动中。

然而，在烘焙店里，赤苇却正在渡劫。

“没关系，我去拿拖把——”

“不，这全是我的错——”

“你是客人——”

“但还是我的错！”

赤苇说了什么似乎并不重要，因为木兔还是从他手中接过了拖把，开始打扫自己洒到地上的饮料。幸运的是，打翻的是个外卖纸杯，所以至少不用捡碎玻璃了。更不用说这个时间没有多少顾客，赤苇因此得以避免经受一屋子审判的目光。

“好吧，”赤苇尴尬地站在柜台边，目视着Alpha用脚擦地板，“谢谢你。如果哪天我需要一个服务生，我知道该找谁了。”

“没问题，”木兔轻描淡写地说，“我以前在俱乐部经常干这个。”

赤苇睁大了眼睛，“俱乐部？”

“是的，我有一家酒吧！其实是偶然得到的。不过那地方很雅致，你会喜欢的。嘿，你真该挑个时间过来看看！”

木兔讲话总是像连珠炮。

“呃——”

Alpha把拖把靠在柜台边，伸手去翻钱包，但似乎没有找到他要找的东西。他拍了拍自己的口袋，抬起头挫败地看着Omega。“该死，我忘了带张卡片。”他再次拿起拖把，“不过你应该可以在网上查到，店名叫“港口”，在六本木。”

赤苇几乎晕厥，这个人在六本木有家俱乐部？

“我可以给你弄杯喝的，”木兔继续说道，丝毫没有意识到对方的情绪变化，“有很多种类可以选。我一开始就是调酒的，所以我可以定制任何你想喝的——”

“哦，”赤苇突然恢复了理智，他摆摆手，“我不是很擅长喝酒。”

“啊，没关系！”木兔笑容满面:“矿水和苏打水也有很多种。我很厉害的，你知道！”

赤苇忍不住笑了，点点头表示同意。“我会喜欢的。”

“真的吗？Alpha害羞地笑了笑，用期待的眼神紧张地看着Omega，“那么……如果你有空……什么时候——什么时候有空的话……你可以顺路过来看看，如果你愿意……”

赤苇忍不住移开目光，低头盯着自己的鞋子，他感到脸颊正逐渐烧起来。“我很乐意，木兔先生。”

“真的吗？”木兔几乎跳了起来，但他马上让自己冷静下来，“我是说，是的。太好了！无论什么时候都行。我大多数晚上都在那儿所以……好吧，显然今晚不在。但大多数晚上……”

赤苇咬着下唇，努力不让自己笑出来，“我一定来。”

木兔忽然被一阵眩晕的感觉迎头击中了，他一脸迷醉地盯着Omega傻笑。这样的微笑或许透露了太多东西。但就在这时，眼角的余光扫到了时钟，他赶紧晃晃脑袋，把自己带回现实。

“糟糕，我要迟到了，”他把拖把递给赤苇，“对不起，我没想这么突然地走掉——”

Omega摇了摇头，“没关系。”

“那么晚点再见！”木兔冲他咧嘴一笑，出去的时候差点撞到门上，因为他一路都在盯着赤苇看。

没过多久他就到了彻的公寓，尤其考虑到他的脑子里除了赤苇什么都没有，而每当他想着Omega的时候，时间似乎总会加速流逝。他们很快就会有第一次约会了，他想。

希望如此。

他一定要给他做些好喝的，做些能让Omega微笑的饮品。

赤苇笑起来的样子太他妈惊艳了！

木兔爬上最后一段楼梯，胡思乱想着走进彻的公寓。他哼着歌脱下鞋子，向厨房走去，却发现及川正端着酒杯坐在流理台边上，无精打采地翻着杂志。

看他的样子，这已经不是第一杯了。这往往只意味着一件事，因为及川很少喝酒，除非……

木兔四处嗅了嗅，好奇地看了及川一眼。他刚才怎么没注意到呢？

“这里闻起来就像有个Alpha。”

及川发出一声疲惫的叹息，放下刚刚喝光的空酒杯。“嗯，可能是因为这里刚才是有个Alpha。”

“你让一个Alpha……”木兔难以置信，“来干什么？工作？”

彻吮吸着勺子，木兔这才注意到Omega同时还在吃着布丁。及川回答他的时候嘴里仍塞得半满，“说了你也不会信的。”

“说说看，”木兔走到流理台对面，拉过一个凳子。

及川尽其所能地解释了这一切，看着木兔的表情随着故事的发展一惊一乍。

这绝对不是木兔听过的最不可思议的事情，但也差不多了。

“……他对他太好了。英二基本上是在他的大腿上睡着的。”

“嘛，这是个好兆头，不是吗？”

彻的下唇颤抖着。“也许吧。”

木兔小心翼翼地吸了一口气，因为他认得那种表情。尤其是那副表情再配上那瓶酒……这可不是什么好事。“彻？”

Omega没有看他，只是默默盯着流理台上的一个点。“你认为……”他颤抖着声音开口，“你认为他缺少一个父亲的角色吗？”

“彻——”

“我知道，我知道。”他抬起头，似乎在努力不让自己哭出来，“但我只是，我知道我不能满足他的所有需求。而且英二也是一个Alpha——天啊，小光，你真该看看，他对他很温柔——他知道那个该死的《赛车总动员》是怎么回事，所以英二非常兴奋，而我——”

及川的声音嘶哑了，滚烫的眼泪静静流了下来，Omega抬起一只手捂住嘴，轻轻抽着鼻子，试图阻止自己失控。

“对不起，我现在一塌糊涂。”

“这正是原因所在。”木兔抓起酒瓶，再次塞上瓶塞，放进顶层的一个橱柜里，“你焦虑的时候不该喝酒。”

“我只喝了一杯……”

“我们都知道你喝了两杯，”木兔坐回去，把布丁杯也拿走。“你他妈的一团糟。”

及川点点头，“我知道。”

“英二过的很开心。如果你担心的是Alpha方面的引导的话，他一点也不缺。我是说他有我，有你妈妈，还有托儿所里那个伙计。”

“我知道。”

“他真的是有史以来最受宠爱的孩子了。还有多少单亲家庭的孩子能过得这么好？饶了我吧。你比那些父母强多了。”他在Omega的胸口上轻轻锤了一拳，露出一个让人安心的微笑。

及川吸吸鼻子，擦了把脸，“你说得对。”他摇摇头，深呼一口气，似乎完全恢复了过来。

木兔满意地点点头，双手合十放在桌子上。“现在说说更重要的事情吧，”木兔抖了抖眉毛，“你打算把他拿下吗？”

及川眯起眼睛，“我不会什么都不会拿下。”

“彻，别这样，已经好几年了——”

他咋舌，“还没那么久——”

“自从你怀孕之后，全都是关于英二的——”

“本来就该这样——”

“我不是说不该！但你也应该有点自己的私人时间。”

及川摆弄着他的手指，试图让自己看起来很忙，“我一直都有私人时间。”

“坐电车上下班的时间可不算。”

彻扮了个鬼脸，“哈、哈，真好笑。”

“哦，得了吧彻，这家伙完全被你迷住了！而且你显然很喜欢这种感觉！”

“不——”

“伙计，你让他进了你的房子。”

及川僵了一下，“那只是……出于礼貌。”

“礼貌。”

“是的。”

木兔轻嗤一声，随后露出会意的微笑，他弯下腰，“他到底有多帅？”

及川发出一声巨大的呻吟，整个人瘫倒在流理台上，把脸埋进臂弯里，“天哪小光，简直他妈的帅爆了——”

“我就知道！！但是注意一下你的用词！楼上还有个孩子呢——”

“好吧好吧，他的胳膊，”彻抬起头，用手比划着，“就像，你这一型的，好吧，我从没见过谁的胳膊能有那么该死的——哎呀啊啊啊啊。”他又把头重重地砸到流理台上，自顾自嘟囔着。

“他闻起来好吗？”

及川探出脑袋，撅起嘴，“是的，天哪，见鬼的好闻。不只是那方面，他就是……单纯的很好闻。”

“是吗？”

“我发誓，如果不是英二先在他身上睡着了，肯定就是我睡到他身上了。”

木兔吹了一声口哨，及川回敬一个鬼脸，对他吐了吐舌头。

“你知道，信息素向来是个很强有力的指示剂——”

彻嗤之以鼻，站起身去拿他的咖啡壶，“也没那么重要。”

“快别跟我闹了，你还陶醉其中，不是吗？”

“木兔，”及川把壶塞到水龙头下面，“没有人想要一个有标记又有孩子的Omega，至少不是认真的。”

“我不信。”

“这就是现实。”

“胡扯。你总是能把Alpha们迷得神魂颠倒，想想大学里那些混蛋——”

及川对他愤怒地“嘘”了一声，“英二还在楼上！”

“你到现在还在那个混蛋的事上徘徊不前！”木兔低声吼道，“你自找的！”

“我并不想。”彻愤慨地补充道。

木兔翻了个白眼，“得了吧，你在海斗之后有过Alpha吗？”

及川僵硬地关上了水龙头，这才发现自己把咖啡壶装得太满了。他慢慢把多余的水倒掉。“你知道答案。”

“那就更有理由了。”木兔坚定地点了点头，“这对你会有好处的。”

“这不是什么对我好不好的问题。我不想和这家伙扯上关系，然后某一天，等他突然发现养孩子这么麻烦，又转身离开。你知道英二对事物产生依恋是多么迅速。”

“但你还是邀请他来吃晚饭。”

木兔似乎完全没有注意到Omega喉咙深处一触即发的微弱咆哮。

“前提是他能第一时间出现。另外，我需要你的评估。这样我们就可以一起做决定了，包括英二。”

“说到这个小家伙，”木兔看了眼时钟，注意到已是九点半，“他通常不是已经起来了吗？”

及川循着Alpha的目光扫了一眼。“他生病了。也许让他睡个安稳觉会更好。”

木兔点头表示赞同，直到他听见楼梯上慢慢传来轻微的脚步声。“嘿，话说得太早了。”

及川笑了，转身去冰箱里拿牛奶。

木兔靠在椅背上，对年轻的Alpha喊道:“你迟到咯，冠军。”

英二揉揉眼睛，让世界变得清晰起来。“木兔叔叔？”他打了个哈欠，Alpha点点头，张开双臂让英二爬到他的膝盖上。木兔把他安顿在自己腿上，而英二透过流理台看着自己的妈妈。

“我能喝牛奶吗，妈咪？”

“当然可以，亲爱的。”彻说，他已经把杯子倒满了。

英二抬头看看自己的叔叔，又环顾了一下四周，发现房间空空如也。

“岩先生已经走了吗？”

及川合上了杯盖，把吸管杯递给儿子，“是的。不过他把布丁全都留给你了。”

英二接过牛奶，一边静静地喝，一边在心里思考着。而大人们也都沉默着，等待他再次开口。

“他还会再来吗？”

及川忧心忡忡地看了一眼木兔，木兔也回视着他。及川只得对英二甜甜一笑，“也许吧！他有很多工作要做，所以会很忙。但就算他来不了了，今天也很有趣，不是吗？有电影，还有零食。”

英二点点头，开心地摇晃着双腿，然后拽着叔叔的衬衫拉近，这样就可以跟他说悄悄话了。

“我敢肯定他一定会回来的。”

“嚯？”木兔退开一点距离，这样他就可以看着年轻的Alpha说话了，“为什么这么说？”他又向前靠了靠，好让英二能继续对他耳语。

“岩先生是个Alpha，”英二解释道，“而且他被妈妈迷住了。”

木兔夸张地瞪大了眼睛，假装大吃一惊，“你不会是说……”

“哎，”彻喝了一口咖啡，怒视着窃窃私语的两人，“你们两个在那边嘀咕什么呢？”

英二淘气地咯咯一笑，抬头看着木兔，暗示他找个借口。Alpha毫不迟疑地照做了。

“抱歉，”他装模作样地说，“不能告诉你，这是最高机密。”

这下英二咯咯咯笑个没完了，他几乎在木兔腿上期待地跳起来。

彻长长、深深地叹了口气，无比耐心地放下杯子。“最高——机密——？所以你们真的不打算告诉我？”

英二撅起嘴唇拼命摇头，竭力不让自己笑出声来。

“好吧！”及川低吼一声，双手重重拍在流理台上，“那我别无选择！只能强迫你了！”

“不要！”木兔用他最少女的嗓音尖叫着，转身掩护英二，“他还只是个孩子！”

英二尖叫起来，因为再没什么能比木兔叔叔的少女音更有趣的了，他从Alpha的膝盖上跳下来，被他的妈妈绕着沙发追赶。及川一边跑一边威胁，誓要从他嘴里挖出点消息不可。英二的笑声很快溢满了整间公寓。

可以说，这只是及川家的又一个夜晚。


	4. 第四章

赤苇简直不知道自己在干什么。尤其是，这可是星期三晚上啊，而他明早四点就得起床！可一旦向自己的好奇心屈服，这事儿就顺理成章地发生了。好吧，与其说好奇心……

他其实只是很想看看工作中的木兔。

于是他关了店，提着甜品袋，坐上了通往六本木的电车。虽然觉得空手去可能更好，但转念一想，既然木兔总给他带晚餐，自己至少可以带些甜点作为回礼。

抵达六本木是一种不真实的体验，他有些后悔不该一下班就直奔这里。因为他的工作服只具备实用性，跟时尚几乎毫不沾边。但木兔似乎向来只关注他的内在，并未介意过他穿了什么，赤苇觉得他会没事的。

反正他也不打算久待。

他紧紧抓着手机，试图找出从车站到“港口”的路线。然而他很快就到了目的地，因为根本不需要查什么路线，只要跟着逐渐聚集的人群走就好。考虑到这是一个星期三的晚上，这可真叫人难以理解。

大家都不用工作的吗？

尽管如此，他还是往店里走去，感觉自己无可救药地格格不入。真希望出门前能喷点抑制剂，掩盖一下自己的气味。他的焦虑总是能渗透一切。

所以进去之前，他先花了点时间让自己冷静冷静。他紧紧地抓住甜品袋子，希望深呼吸能让自己镇定下来。

一位接待员招呼了他，赤苇礼貌地点点头。他注意到，这里的一切几乎都散发着木兔柏拉图式的气味。看来他真是这里的老板？

赤苇清了清嗓子，试图控制住自己，他向接待员伸出手，询问店主今天是否在里面。

“我在找木兔先生，木兔光太郎。”

接待遗憾地摇了摇头，“对不起，他现在很忙。”

赤苇拽着自己的手指，“你能告诉他是赤苇京治吗？从烘焙店来的——”

“真的很抱歉，但我们今天实在有点人手不足，他现在正忙着处理一些事情。您想坐吧台还是小桌？”

赤苇认为自己应该立刻结束这一切。事实上，他非常想离开，因为店里变得越来越拥挤，而Omega向来没办法适应人多的地方。但在他真正有机会想起这一点之前，他已经回答道：“吧台就好。”

木兔说过他有时候也做调酒师，对吧？

虽然希望渺茫，但这是他现在唯一的希望。

接待员把他领到座位上，给了他一份菜单。赤苇感激地接过来，因为他非常肯定自己打一开始就不知道该点什么。尤其考虑到他根本没打算点任何东西。

不知道只要一杯汽水会不会不太礼貌。

“港口”的食物准备得相当不错，但他并不很饿，这还要感谢木兔先生和他的剩饭。赤苇觉得Alpha给他的食物足够他吃三个星期。

然而他并没有要求他停下来，毕竟这是他们之间为数不多的联系之一。

更重要的是，木兔是一个相当棒的厨师。

调酒师走近他，问他要喝点什么。

“一杯可乐，”赤苇说，“先这样吧。”

调酒师点点头，舀起一些冰块，用一种苏打水软管把汽水注入杯子里，赤苇觉得那应该是某种用来提高效率的工具。

天啊，他上次来酒吧是什么时候的事了？

这家店很不错，木兔说这里雅致一点也不为过。如果让赤苇来说，他会把这儿夸成世界上最优雅的酒吧。吧台后面按类别和颜色陈列着玻璃杯和酒瓶，令人赏心悦目。列架两边各有一扇宽大的旋转门，赤苇猜测这是通向厨房的门。

他再次盯向菜单，百无聊赖地发着呆，但并没有持续太久。因为那扇旋转门打开了，有人搬着一个大箱子走了进来。

箱子看上去非常沉，那个男人的胳膊因此绷得很紧，赤苇想知道他究竟搬的什么东西会那么重。男人把它放在对面远离客人的柜台上，于是赤苇短暂地欣赏了一会儿他的背影。

不需要闻气味，也不需要等男人转过身来，赤苇就已认出了他。那头尖尖的花白短发暴露了一切。

不过这一点儿也没耽误赤苇在木兔转身时几乎从凳子上晕过去。

通常，木兔只穿T恤和短裤，极少数时候也会穿牛仔裤。但是这个……

木兔光太郎余生的每一天都该被勒令穿纽扣衬衫。

可能因为一直在搬箱子，他的袖子卷起一半，但这样只是进一步突显了下面的肌肉。面料上的张力让赤苇永远不想移开视线。事实上，他有点想让Alpha再次转过身，以便他更好地欣赏他肩膀。

“用这些新的把橱柜里那些换掉，动手吧，我们必须在明天之前把东西重新备齐，为聚会做好准备。”

调酒师点了点头：“没问题，老板。”

赤苇着迷地关注着这场互动。他以前从未听过木兔的声音如此威严，如此强势，如此的……Alpha。

他感觉自己的脊骨都在颤抖。

他完全沉浸在自己的钦慕之中，等到突然回神，木兔已经往厨房走了回去。

“那个，打扰一下，”赤苇喊道，但话音很快掩盖在周围的谈话声中，没有被听到，而木兔已经消失在旋转门后面了。赤苇只好静静地喝着他的汽水，希望没有人听见他的声音。

这太尴尬了，先前有机会的时候，他就该立刻回家。

赤苇一边喝水，一边看着调酒师动手打开箱子，拿出一些看起来十分昂贵的酒杯，在吧台后面小心翼翼地摆成一排。

不一会儿，木兔搬着另一个箱子再次出来了，他手臂上的肌肉依然绷得鼓鼓的。赤苇心想，仅凭这一个理由就足以让他继续待下去了。

也许他该让Alpha去烘焙店打下手。赤苇一定会很享受欣赏Alpha搬运成堆的烤盘的样子。

“把它们放进展柜之前，记得一定要擦干净。”

“明白。”

赤苇又喝了一口汽水，差点被吸管呛到，他吸了口气，再次呼唤Alpha。“木兔先——”

“打扰了。”

赤苇转过身，他一直把注意力放在木兔身上，丝毫没有注意到有另一个Alpha占了他旁边的座位。

紧挨在他身旁。

“我以前从没在这附近见过你。你是第一次来吗？”

赤苇瞥了一眼转门，已经看不见木兔了。他现在真不想和另一个Alpha打交道。看在上帝的份上，今天才周三。

尽管如此，他还是尽量表现得彬彬有礼。“是的……”他慎重地答道。但他立刻就后悔了，因为他应该尽快把谈话扼杀在萌芽状态才好。

Alpha露出温暖的笑容。“那我推荐煎饺，他们家煎饺会配上美味的泡菜酱。你会喜欢的。”

赤苇竭力挤出一个质朴的微笑。在事态有任何进展之前，他最好赶紧离开。”我相信它们一定很好吃，但我不打算待很久。”

“哦？为什么？”

“我还有工作。”他简略地答了一句，不想再继续谈下去了。

“你是做什么的？”

他打算直接告诉Alpha放过他，因为他马上就要走了。但门再一次开了，木兔抱着又一个箱子走了出来。

或许是出于本能，或许只是犯蠢，又或许是突增的肾上腺素让他想立刻摆脱那个煎饺Alpha，赤苇站起来，高喊了木兔一声，音量大得可能会令人尴尬。

木兔停了下来，放下手中的箱子，接着仔细看了看那个叫他名字的人。

“赤苇！你来啦！”

另一个Alpha僵硬了，尽管他努力维持着微笑，“你认识店主吗？”

“是的，”赤苇淡淡地说，“不好意思。”

他不需要再说什么了，只想全神贯注地看着木兔。

“很高兴你能来！”木兔脸上的笑容让一切尴尬都值得了。赤苇发现自己再次看向木兔之前轻轻低下了头，就像Omega们常做的那样。

“是的，”他微微一笑，“不过恐怕不能待太久了。”

“没关系！”木兔靠在柜台上，“你能来我就很开心了！下次提前告诉真纪，她们会马上来找我的。”

“啊，我试过了。是我不好，在这么忙的日子里跑过来。”

“别在意这个！”木兔立刻回答道：“我们接了一个明晚的活动预约，正在疯狂筹备。有一群爱酒人士要过来开品酒派对还是什么的，我也不太清楚。”

赤苇忍不住笑了起来，决定抓住机会小小地戏弄了一下Alpha。“你不是老板吗？这种事你应该要知道吧，木兔先生。”

木兔的嘴唇紧张地抽了抽。“是的！不是那样，我当然清楚！我只是随口那样一说——我的意思是——我当然知道了——我是说，这单生意——我真的很认真在对待。”

Omega深情一笑，点点头表示同意。木兔做事总是非常认真，这种品质具有远胜一切的魅力。“这一点，我毫不怀疑。”

Alpha的脸上重新露出傻傻的笑容。

赤苇感到心跳加速，这样可一点也不健康，所以他拿出甜品来转移注意力。

“我给你带了这个，”他举起纸袋，把它放在柜台上，“这是提拉米苏焦糖布蕾。我不知道你是否喜欢咖啡，但——”

“只要是你做的就喜欢！”木兔笑逐颜开地拿起纸袋，边说边往里看了一眼。“你做的东西永远是最棒的——呜哇赤苇！这个看起来好精致啊！”

Omega忍不住咯咯笑了，“只是在上面散了些巧克力屑而已。”

“我爱死这个了！关门后我就吃。”

“好。”赤苇只希望自己脸上的热度不会转变成红晕。

“对了，想喝什么随便点，我请客。”

赤苇摆摆手，心想自己现在肯定已经脸红了，“哦，不用了，我刚喝了杯汽水。我该回去了——”

“那就让我请你那杯汽水吧。”木兔眉开眼笑，他挥挥手引起调酒师的注意，告诉对方赤苇点的东西都算他的。

此时，赤苇的胃正在颤抖，伴随着心脏不正常地狂跳。他试图保持端庄的表情，希望自己的腺体不要肿胀得太过明显。“你太客气了，木兔先生。”他知道自己的声音小到难以分辨，尽管如此，木兔还是尽可能听到了。

“这是……”他探过身来，有些不安地舔了舔嘴唇，“这是件坏事吗？”

“不，”赤苇摇摇头，咬着下唇掩饰自己的微笑，“很绅士。”

木兔紧张地笑了笑，挠挠后脑勺。“我的意思的，你总是给我吃你做的甜点，所以……我只是觉得……”

一阵尖锐的剧痛刺穿了赤苇的胸膛，难道所有这一切都只是出于友谊，而并非为了求爱吗？

他不愿再去想这些，尤其是当木兔就站在他面前。他把烦心事全部挥之脑后，尽可能快地转移了话题。“你得跟我讲讲，你是怎么偶然得到这家店的？”

木兔哈哈大笑，正打算说些什么，但一个服务员叫住了他，他不得不告辞了。

赤苇点点头表示理解。“当然，很抱歉耽搁你这么久。”

“没事没事，”木兔肯定地说，“下次我会请你吃些好吃的。”

赤苇温柔地笑了，“我会很期待的。”

Alpha扬起嘴角，但又有人在呼叫他过去，他只好再次向赤苇道歉。

“我很快会再去烘焙店的，”木兔承诺，“星期一就去！”

他的面上的表情如此耀眼，赤苇几乎被它的光辉折服了。他深深吸了一口气，想控制住自己的情绪，但最后还是失败了，因为他吸入的全是木兔的信息素。

木兔的气味让他目眩神迷。

但同时，闻起来好像Omega。


	5. 第五章

岩泉的第一反应是:这不就是那个在烘焙店跟店主调情，结果惨遭失败的Alpha嘛！他那头斑白的头发实在让人印象深刻。他们短暂僵持了片刻，门仍然半开半掩着，Alpha上上下下打量着他的时候，岩泉终于意识到自己为什么会对及川的气味感到熟悉了。

Alpha抱起双臂，“原来你就是岩泉一。”

岩泉清了清嗓子。他说这话的语气听起来就像在指控。并不是说岩泉有被威胁到或什么的，毕竟他自己也是个Alpha。

但这家伙是个大块头。

“你一定就是警方的朋友吧。”

木兔的眼睛瞪大了，随即展开一个微笑，“差不多吧。”他打开门，让岩泉进屋。

岩泉正脱着鞋，一只手突然伸到他面前。

“木兔光太郎，很高兴见到你。”

岩泉握住他的手，尽可能用力地摇了摇，随意踢掉剩下一只鞋子。“岩泉一。这里闻起来真香。”他恭维道。

“大部分的菜都是我做的，”木兔咧嘴一笑，严格点说，那根本算不上什么笑容。他们两个仍握着——更像是紧紧捏着——手。

“木兔叔叔木兔叔叔！”

木兔立刻松开岩泉，蹲下身，张开双臂去捉英二。他轻松地把他抱了起来，牢牢按在自己怀里。

英二凑到叔叔的耳边悄声低语：“妈妈说可以让他进来了。”

“我正在放他进来，”木兔大声说，一边把英二抱到胳膊上，“来，打个招呼吧。”

英二紧紧搂住木兔的脖子，兴高采烈地向另一个Alpha问好。“你好，岩先生！”

岩泉微笑回应：“嗨，英二，谢谢你们请我吃晚饭。”

“木兔叔叔做了咖喱！”

“难怪闻起来这么香。”

英二兴奋地点点头，“妈妈做了沙拉，我也帮了忙！”

“我迫不及待想尝尝了。”

木兔领着他穿过玄关，来到厨房用餐区。

及川正在桌边摆盘子，三人一齐进来时，他向客人微微一笑以示问候。

“我带了甜点，”岩泉举了举手里的纸袋，“希望你不介意。”

“当然，”及川接过袋子，往里看了一眼，“先放冰箱？”

“嗯，是蛋糕一类的东西。所以我想用不着？”

及川轻嗤一声，打开冰箱门，把袋子塞了进去。“小心驶得万年船。”

“听起来很有道理。”

英二突然从他身边冒了出来，拽着他的裤子。“岩先生，你可以坐在我旁边。”

“好的，”他拉住小孩的手说，“带路吧。”

餐桌刚好够坐下四个人，木兔坐在了岩泉的正对面。一时间鸦雀无声，幸运的是沉默并没有持续太久，因为及川端着三个玻璃杯和一个儿童杯出来了。

“想喝哪个？”他放下四个杯子，幸灾乐祸地笑了，“我们有白水，白水和白水。”

“那我要一杯白水，谢谢。”岩泉忍俊不禁，直到发现英二的眼睛一刻也没离开过他。他冲小孩尴尬地笑了笑。

“岩先生，你喜欢果汁吗？”

“嗯，当然喜欢，”他抬眼一看，对及川道了声谢，因为一杯水被放到他面前，“果汁很不错。”

英二兴奋地点头表示赞同，眼巴巴看向他的妈妈，而木兔正忙前忙后给大家盛米饭和咖喱。“妈咪——”

“绝对不行——”

“但是岩先生——”

“岩泉先生已经是成年人了。但你还在长身体，果汁里的糖分太多了。”

英二闷闷不乐地噘着嘴，在座位上扭来扭去。木兔哈哈大笑:“彻，你都给小孩喝汽水了，难不成果汁还会更糟吗？”

及川端着自己的盘子坐下来，“果汁虽然被宣传为健康食品，但实际上并不健康，反正我不赞成。”

“难道不是因为你很小气吗？”

及川在腿上铺好餐巾，噘起唇角，故意惹人嫌地学了一遍，“难道不是因为你很小气吗？”他的鼻子整个皱了起来，以至于说话都带着鼻音。这足以让英二捧腹大笑，岩泉觉得自己只要跟着笑一声，就能安全过关了。

“对了，彻说你是个上班族？”木兔尖锐的声音穿破笑声，直奔正题。岩泉清了清嗓子。

“就是个普通的打工仔，”他答道，“我主要做会计工作。我们是一家大公司旗下的分公司，所以他们需要我做什么我就做什么。”

木兔点点头，吃了一口咖喱。

“我要做一名赛车手！”英二兴奋地举起勺子，随即被他的妈妈瞪了一眼，他立刻把勺子放了回去。然而这并不足以抑制他的激动心情，他转向岩泉，兴高采烈地絮叨起来，“我要成为全日本最快的，然后成为全世界最快的！”

“听上去太酷了！”岩泉说，他差点忘了这孩子是多么有激情。通常情况下，他都在和更年长的人打交道，所以跟英二聊天宛如清风拂面。

“只要先完成学业。”及川补充道。

英二点点头，“妈妈说只要我读完大学，就可以去做了！”

岩泉对他们仍然知之甚少，但足以让他猜测这可能是Omega特别注重的点。他微笑着附和：“挺好的，学校真的很重要。”

英二也笑了，似乎对Alpha的赞同感到十分高兴。

沉默被盘勺碰撞的叮当脆响填满，杯子被拿起又放回桌上。

“那么，”岩泉打破沉默，把问题转向木兔，“你们两个是怎么认识的？”他在Alpha和彻之间打着手势。

木兔咀嚼完毕，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，这才答道：“我们从中学起就在一块儿了，那时我俩都参加了排球队的选拔。”

“我被拒绝了。”彻微微一笑。

“这不公平，你知道的！”

彻笑着摇了摇头，“那是很多年前的事了。”

“为什么？”岩泉问道。

及川瞥了他一眼，若无其事地耸耸肩，“因为我是个Omega。”

“没错，当时Omega的处境还很糟。”木兔补充道，“尽管彻是最好的选手之一。”

及川摆摆手，“都是过去的事了，现在已经好多了。”

岩泉点点头表示理解。他并没有真正思考过这一层，但回想起来，他确实不记得高中时代有任何Omega参加过球队。

“那时候一定很艰难吧，我很抱歉。”

“这是他们的损失，”木兔说，“这家伙有身高和一切。”

“但至少我还可以和你一起练习，”及川感慨道，“所以还算不错。”

“岩泉，你打排球吗？”木兔用勺子示意道。

岩泉谦逊地耸了耸肩，“我什么都参与一点，高中和大学那会儿。”

“不是吧，”木兔面露挑衅的微笑，“我也一样。”

岩泉瞥了他一眼，“是吗？比如呢？”

“嗯，你知道的，”他向后靠了靠，“棒球，排球，这些比较典型的。”

“是的，我也一样，”岩泉点点头，他挺直了身子，下意识地想让自己显得更高大些，“除此之外，我也打篮球、踢足球什么的。”

“排球和篮球可是同一个赛季。”木兔毫不掩饰自己眯起眼睛的样子。

“只是偶尔打打。”

“别开玩笑了。”

英二注视着他们的交谈，两个Alpha说话的时候，他的脑袋不停在木兔和岩泉之间来回转动。“我会踢足球！”他高兴地说，终于找到一个插话的机会，“我们的游戏时间有一个足球可以玩，所以我们加入了球队，上次轮到我当队长，然后我选了所有的好球员！”

年长的Alpha们咽下自己的话，两人都把注意力转向了英二。“队长？”岩泉咧嘴一笑，“太令人兴奋了！”

“是的！”英二几乎从他的座位上跳起来，“我必须先等着，因为他们会从那些小棒上选一个名字，如果抽到你的小棒，你才能当队长！”

“听起来很有趣，”岩泉哈哈大笑，“你喜欢足球吗？”

“嗯！！”英二飞速咀嚼着食物，想尽快吞掉，然后接着往下说。及川不得不提醒他慢点吃。

年幼的Alpha继续滔滔不绝地讲述着自己玩过的游戏，以及他是如何在膝盖擦伤的时候也忍住没哭的。

“但是妈咪哭了！”

岩泉扬起眉毛，木兔试图用手掩饰一声轻哼，大家都转过头来看着及川。

“我不擅长止血，”彻在躲在水杯后面辩解道。“我没上医学院是有原因的。”

“那么，你是做什么的呢，及川先生？”岩泉吃下一口咖喱，问道。

“妈妈做广告！”

彻似笑非笑地摇了摇头。“只做过一次。有时候我会被派去负责某个特定的杂志或者繁华地段的广告牌。

“能吸引人们的注意力真是太奇妙了，”岩泉补充道：“我是指，拥有这样的创造力——我觉得我就不擅长这个。”

“大多数人都不擅长。”及川直视着Alpha的眼睛，微笑着说。

岩泉感到一种奇怪本能的牵引。并不显而易见，确切地说，也并不令人生畏。但及川锐利的目光让他无法移开视线，那不是一般Omega能有的眼神。

木兔轻嗤一声，摇了摇头。英二环视着大人们，似乎不明白发生了什么。所以他继续说起自己的话题。“岩先生，你最喜欢哪种果汁？”

岩泉终于停止了眼神交流，转向英二。他略作思考，“如果让我选的话，我喜欢苹果汁。”

“苹果味道很好！但橙子才是最棒的！”

岩泉咯咯一笑，点了点头，“你知道，你可以自己动手做，这样一来你妈妈说不定会同意让你喝。”

英二的眼睛睁大了，他轻轻地喘着气，脑袋倏地转向他的母亲。“妈妈！可以吗？”

及川笑了，这种表情不同于岩泉之前所见，轻轻牵动了他的胸膛，因为这是Omega妈妈们特有的微笑。

“那，这个周末如何？”

“耶！”英二大口大口往嘴里塞着食物，以示庆祝。

余下的晚餐时光以同样的方式继续着，甜点包括木兔讲的那些高中时代的趣事，以及及川切好的那块岩泉带来的蛋糕。最后，岩泉帮忙收拾了盘子，放在水槽里等着及川来洗。

“可怕的习惯，但对我来说很不错，因为我讨厌洗碗。”木兔笑着向岩泉解释，一边把杯子放进那堆脏盘子里。

及川对这个评论十分不屑，“你洗碗的方式糟透了。”

岩泉乐得直笑，享受着木兔和及川之间似乎已成常态的对话。

不过他很快被人从谈话中拉了出来，英二正大声叫着他。

“岩先生，今天的沙拉你喜欢吗？”

“嗯，非常好吃。”

“是我帮忙做的！”

“难怪这么好吃。”

及川宠溺地笑了，就像母亲们通常对待自己孩子的那样。

不一会儿，英二拉了拉妈妈的裤子，然而及川的手上满是泡沫。英二抬起头，用他最像小狗的眼神可怜巴巴地凝视着他的妈妈。“妈咪，我能看电视吗？”

“差不多该睡觉了，”彻一边说，一边往海绵上挤了更多的洗洁精。

“但是只有一集！”

彻微笑着摇摇头，妥协了:“好吧，就一集，然后就去准备睡觉。”

英二兴奋地跑开了，让岩先生跟他一起来，因为这是全世界他最喜欢的节目。

阿一微微一震，试图跟上小Alpha的步伐。等英二摆弄遥控器的时候，他在后面的沙发上坐了下来。然而英二转过身，怒视着他。

虽然他从未有过怀疑，但英二绝对是彻的儿子……

“站起来！我们要跳舞！”

“跳舞……？”

“一点也不难，”木兔坐在扶手椅上，脸上挂着看好戏的微笑，“英二会教你的。”

小Alpha果断地点点头，告诉岩泉只要跟着他跳就好。

及川从水槽后面欣赏着岩泉笨拙的步伐，Alpha正努力跟上英二早已熟记于心的舞蹈动作。他的胸口揪得很紧，几乎生疼，但这并不讨厌，因为英二脸上的表情是种无价之宝。有那么一瞬间——仅仅一瞬间——他发现自己正在幻想，如果能一直这样下去，生活又会是什么样子。因为这个Alpha，这个岩泉一……

他不是什么坏人。归根结底，他的出现是有原由的，尽管及川还不知道那是什么。但这可能就是最让他焦虑的地方。因为求爱是绝对不可能的。他以前经历过这些，像他这样的Alpha不可能对这种Beta间才常有的平淡约会感兴趣。如果岩泉确实是认真的，那这一切的最终目的将是结合。但这种事情太离奇了，以致于及川只想尽快摆脱Alpha。

在节目播完之前，彻已经洗好了所有碗碟，但他依然让自己忙碌着，他先把盘子擦干，又转去擦桌子。他也不知道为什么，但就是不想打断他们。即使他真的不打算再见岩泉，但不可否认的是，他和他的儿子相处得很好。

也许这就是他胸口那么痛的原因。

节目结束后，及川终于来到客厅，告诉英二要好好感谢大家的晚餐，并对大家说晚安。

英二照做了，他礼貌地对岩泉说了谢谢，并和他的叔叔拥抱道晚安。及川伸出手来，英二乖乖地拉住他，俩人一起上了楼。

岩泉清了清嗓子，觉得自己应该跟木兔聊点什么，但又不知道有什么可说。尤其是另一个Alpha盯着他的样子快把他惹毛了。好在他什么也不用说，因为木兔抢先一步开口了。

“你的舞步不错。”

“谢谢。”

“你在大学里也跳舞吗？”

岩泉努力笑了笑，摇摇头。“不，我参加很多活动，但……不跳舞。”

“看得出来。”

“我也这么觉得。”他在沙发上坐下，木兔仍然坐在扶手椅上。

木兔再次盯着他，岩泉也毫不示弱地看回去。

“英二是个好孩子。”简练的陈述，但目的性十足。

“是的，”岩泉郑重地点头答道，“他的确很棒。”

木兔倾身向前，前臂搭在膝盖上，双手松松合拢在一起，“及川也是个好人。”

岩泉咽了口唾沫，心里很清楚，他必须把自己的骄傲暂时抛到一边了。他得屈服于另一个阿尔法，哪怕只是片刻。他微微低下头，向木兔表示应有的尊重。“是的，”他严肃地说，声音保持着平稳，“我知道。”

木兔靠回椅背上，看起来十分满意，“只要你知道就好。我想现在一切都还不错。”

楼梯上的脚步声预告着及川的出场，Omega加入了客厅里的两个Alpha。他皱起鼻子，默默捕捉到一丝略微紧张的信息素，然后木兔像往常一样愉快地站了起来。“他舒舒服服地睡下了吗？”

“嗯，一如既往。”

“那就好，”在及川有机会坐上沙发之前，木兔说道，“我得走了，明天再过来。”

“好，”及川点点头，“谢谢你的晚餐。”

“不客气。”木兔倾身过来拥抱了他，但不止如此，两人甚至柏拉图式地用信息素相互标记了一下。一看到这个，岩泉蓦地感到血气翻腾，他不得不抑制住从喉咙深处发出的咆哮，因为这绝对是最糟糕的处事方式。

无论他喜不喜欢，都没有权利宣示他的领地意识。他甚至不能确定这算不算一个正式的约会。

不管怎样，及川带木兔出去的时候，岩泉还是耐心地等待着。他想给Omega一个适当的感谢，感谢他邀请他过来，给他这个机会。

但当及川回到客厅时，岩泉甚至没有机会开口。

“你喜欢酒吗？”及川若有似无地一笑，示意岩泉跟着他到厨房里来。

岩泉感觉自己的心被攥紧了，但只有一瞬间。他把头歪向一边，“我以为你只有白水。”

及川耸了耸肩，姿势称得上风情。“现在是休闲时间。哦，但你必须在九点前离开，那会儿英二要起床了。”

“他总是这样吗？”岩泉问道，他在流理台边找地方坐了下来，而及川抓起一瓶酒。

“嗯，”及川说着，走过去坐到他旁边，“那是我们的母子时间。”

“真好。”岩泉对Omega真诚地微笑，他终于可以好好地看看他了。

他欣赏着Omega为两个杯子斟酒的姿态，陶醉于彻修长的手指，以及扬起手腕收瓶的优雅动作。

“那么，”彻放下酒瓶，开口问道：“你到底喜欢我什么？”

听到这个突如其来的问题，岩泉有些措手不及，他意识到自己可能盯得太久了，但他很快恢复过来。“嗯，就像我说的，你非常——”

“别跟我说我很漂亮，我自己已经很清楚这一点了。”

岩泉可以感觉到微笑从他的嘴角缓缓蔓延开来，如同海浪拂过沙滩。及川彻无疑是截然不同的。

“我只知道我知道的部分。”

及川眯起眼睛，嘬了一小口酒，“那你知道些什么，岩泉一？”

“我真的很喜欢你。”

彻嗤笑道:“我的全部，我猜你要说的是这个？”

“不，”岩泉摇摇头，“我还不了解你的全部。”

Omega瞪大了眼睛。“这个说法倒是相当成熟，”他一边说，一边旋转着手里的酒杯，“对于一个气喘吁吁地出现在陌生人家门口的家伙。”

岩泉感受到深入灵魂的难堪，“对不起，那次挺尴尬的，不是吗？”

“超尴尬，”彻叹了口气，把杯子举到嘴边，“超诡异……随你挑吧。”

岩泉咯咯一笑，揉了揉自己的后脖子，“好吧，如果是那件事让我走到现在这一步的，那我觉得我做对了。”

及川清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地放下杯子，长长的手指把玩着杯柄。他没有看岩泉。“听着。今天很开心，我很感激你，包括英二也是。但我认为我们不应该再见面了。”

岩泉轻轻地靠了过来，“你不喜欢我吗？”

及川看着他，不为别的，只是因为他突然贴近，“不是那样的。你从来没被标记过，仍然可以建立自己的家庭。即使你已经被标记了……我知道Alpha的领地意识有多强。我不是说这不对，但对于任何人，尤其是Alpha……接受一个不属于他们的孩子……这是需要……”

“我觉得你还不够了解我，无法准确判断。”

彻眨了眨眼睛，没想到会得到这样的回答。但说实话，他其实并不确定自己期待的到底是什么样的答案。

“你很好，”他一边说，一边收拾着自己的心情，“正如我刚才所说，晚餐真的很开心。但在我人生的这个阶段，还有很多事情要做。”

岩泉死死盯着他，及川意识到自己已经很久没有被Alpha盯着看了。

“如果这是你的决定，我尊重。但如果这只是一个借口，那我恐怕只能拒绝了。”

彻感觉自己的眼睛亮了起来，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，他惊讶地发现这未必会让他不快。“我不喜欢强势的Alpha。”

现在轮到岩泉发笑了。“我不认为这是真的。”

及川把手臂抵在流理台上，缓缓靠近Alpha，他收起旧表情，皱着眉头勾起上唇，换上一副狐疑的微笑。“滚出我的房子。”他说，但这只会更具挑战性，他的声音泄露了太多信息。尤其是当岩泉学着他的动作，支着手臂倾身向前的时候。此刻，他们的脸只相隔寸许，“和我约会吧。”

及川拉开一点距离，抿着嘴唇不再笑了。“我已经告诉过你——”

“下周六，在新宿站等我——”

“那个站台有它自己的思想——”

“伊势丹出口旁边有一家电影院，你不会走错的。下周六下午四点。如果我见不到你，我们就可以继续各自的生活。”

彻上上下下地打量着他，面露迟疑的神色，“我不会去的。”

岩泉微笑着站了起来，“我想我们到时候就会知道了，是吧？”他略作停顿，在Omega面前鞠了一躬，“谢谢你丰盛的晚餐，及川彻。”

彻轻哼一声，把下巴托在手掌上。“你不能如此强势的同时又这么矜持。不觉得太矛盾了吗？”他伸手拿过自己的酒杯，一饮而尽。

岩泉直起腰，“这就是生活，对吧？很矛盾吗？”

及川也随他站起身来，领他走到门口。“嗯，有时候吧。”

“下周六，”岩泉一边说一边穿上鞋子，“电影院见。”

彻打开门，若有所思地歪着头，“涩谷的电影院，对吧？”

“新宿——”

“晚安，岩泉。”他微微一笑，几乎是推着把Alpha送出了公寓。

直到门关上，彻才开始深呼吸，他贴着门滑下来，直跌到地板上。他的心就快从胸膛里蹦出来了。真糟糕，他已经很久没这样过了，自从……

他不知道自己在那里坐了多久，直到电话铃声响起，彻整个人都弹了起来，直到他恢复意识，从口袋里掏出手机。光太郎这个名字照亮了屏幕，及川接起电话，深深地吸了一口气。

“喂？”

“一切都还好吗？”

“是的，是的，他已经走了。”

“很好，那么你觉得怎么样？”

及川笑了，“不该是我来问你这个问题吗？”

木兔在电话那头轻声笑了起来，“嘿，你告诉他我是个见鬼的警察吗？”

彻皱起了眉头，虽然木兔看不见，但他还是点了点头。“不是特指你，”他笑着说，“我只是说我在警察局有朋友。”

“彻，你还认识警方的人？”

“他第一次出现的时候，我必须告诉他点什么！一个Omega母亲本身可不会让人感受到威胁！”

光太郎在电话那头绝倒，这让彻很是恼火。“好吧，随便啦。反正他也不会发现的。”

“你不打算再见他了吗？”

他用后脑勺磕着门，“我不知道。”

“别去想英二的事，想想你自己。”

“我怎么可能不去想英二？”

“因为就算你和这个家伙没有结果，英二也还有我们所有人，他会没事的。”

好一会儿都没有回音，久到木兔以为电话已经挂断了，他又打了声招呼。

“在呢，”彻轻声说，“我知道，我只是……你觉不觉得……”

一阵短猝的停顿，即使看不见，彻也知道木兔此刻是怎样的表情。

“你知道答案的，彻。”

“我还什么都没说呢。”

“你什么都不用说。”

Omega呼出一口气。

“不管怎样，”木兔试着说，“他看上去是个好人。给他个机会吧，不仅仅是为了你，对英二来说也是一样。你知道吗，他俩相处得这么好真有点不可思议。”

“我会考虑的。”

“去吧，我得挂了，阿秋一直在喝酒。”

“嗯，”及川点头说他明白了，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

彻再次呼出一口气，盯了会儿墙壁，然后决定该起来了。他慢慢伸展着修长的四肢，从地上站起身来，走出玄关。

他得去把牛奶准备好。

毕竟九点十五分就快到了。


	6. 第六章

赤苇绝不承认自己在等待Alpha的到来。他的思想绝对没有一直围着木兔转，毕竟他还有生意要忙。但偶尔，他的确发现自己会不经意地往门口看，尤其是离晚上七点越来越近的时候。

这就是为什么在下午两点左右，他刚把新鲜出炉的羊角面包放进货架时，Alpha的忽然造访会那么出乎他的意料。

如果这是今天唯一的“惊喜”倒也罢了。因为当他看到木兔身边年幼的Alpha，他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。

原来如此。

他早该知道的，早该相信自己的直觉，他明明早就发现了Alpha身上有陌生的气味。那些美好得让人难以置信的事，果然都不会成真。

“嘿，赤苇，”木兔微笑着挥了挥手，而小孩正牵着他另一只手。两人一起向柜台走来时，赤苇感到恐惧席卷了全身。

为什么他遇上Alpha总是那么不走运？

“你好啊，木兔先生。”他口干舌燥，努力打了声招呼。

小孩放开木兔，把手撑在柜台上以便抬头望着Omega。赤苇对他眨了眨眼睛，实在不知道该做点什么。毫无疑问这是个非常英俊的孩子，但一想到他的母亲可能是谁，Omega的皮肤立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你真漂亮。”

赤苇不知所措地站在那儿，眼睛紧盯着这个小Alpha。他很大胆，就像木兔一样。这不禁让他微笑起来，尽管这份微笑满含痛苦。但这并不是小孩的错，这是赤苇自己的问题，谁让他在木兔仅仅表示友好的时候就燃起了希望呢。Alpha绝不会无缘无故地散发出Omega的气味。

但即便如此，有了孩子却没有正式结合……这似乎不像木兔的作风。也许他只是对眼前明摆着的一切视而不见罢了。

嘴角的微笑变得越发酸涩。

“谢谢你，”他对小孩说，然后抬头看着木兔，“你儿子非常迷人。”

“哦，谢谢！事实上他是我外甥，”木兔咧嘴一笑，“他的魅力遗传自他妈妈。”

外甥。

他听对了吗？

“哦，我明白了。”

这就说得通了。比木兔未经结合就有了一个孩子要有理有据得多。这也就意味着，木兔信息素里的Omega气息其实是……

赤苇祈祷自己的心跳能慢下来。他为什么总是急于下定论呢？对于一个星期六下午来说，情绪跌宕起伏的次数未免太多了吧。

木兔似乎对此一无所觉，这让赤苇松了口气。相反，他把手放在小Alpha头上，转开了话题，“小家伙，介绍一下自己吧。”

小Alpha向前探了探身子，努力让人看到被柜台挡住的自己。“很高兴见到你！我叫及川英二！木兔叔叔经常提起你！”

木兔紧张地笑了笑，一把将英二按进怀里，不让他继续说话。“因为你们的甜点太好吃啦！这就是我们过来的目的——我们在找果馅饼！”

“妈妈喜欢这个。”英二补充道，想进一步证明这个事实，尽管他的声音被捂在了叔叔怀里，沉闷不清。

赤苇脸上漾起解脱的微笑，他的心脏再次颤动起来，指尖仿佛被电流刺激着，身上的每一个细胞似乎都在嗡嗡作响。

木兔真的聊起过他吗？

“没问题，”他低下头，努力保持镇定。“我们有两个品种，你妈妈喜欢吃什么水果？”

“我们喜欢草莓！妈妈有时会在上面撒糖！”

赤苇噗嗤一笑，感觉所有的焦虑都一扫而空。“这两个都有草莓，”他示意他们跟过来，“要看看吗？”

英二把脸贴在玻璃上，仿佛检查甜点是他迄今为止最重大的任务。不过木兔上前掰开了他，说这样做很不礼貌，而且柜子上可能到处都是细菌。

话音一落，他猛地抬起头来。“不是说你不擦玻璃什么的！”木兔看向赤苇，几乎是在大喊:“我知道你把这里打理得很干净！我只是想说……”

赤苇又笑了起来，说没关系。

“有这么多！”英二完全惊到了，他沿着一排排甜品柜子走下去，仔细研究着每一个。

木兔让他四处逛逛，而他自己更想呆在赤苇身边。不过小Alpha早已听不见他在说什么了。

“你那天来看我，我很高兴。”

一阵愉悦的暖意沿着他的指尖蔓延全身，Omega从头到脚放松了下来。很久没有一个Alpha能对他产生如此安抚的效果了。赤苇轻咬着脸颊内侧，以掩饰抑制不住的笑容，试图避重就轻地回答。

“你的生意很不错，说实话，我觉得自己穿得有点太随便了——”

“啊，不，你很好！我只是希望当时能有机会给你弄杯喝的。”

“没关系，我第二天还有工作嘛——”

“对，不，我明白——”

“我——”

“但是——”

两人齐声开口，结结巴巴地打断了对方的台词。木兔的脸上绽出傻乎乎的微笑，让赤苇先说。

赤苇苦苦搜寻着恰当的措辞。“我只想说声谢谢，谢谢你的汽水。”

“嗯，”木兔不好意思地笑了，“好的，不客气。我那里还有很多喝的，如果你还想……再来的话，或者类似的东西也是有的。”

赤苇不知道该怎么做才能阻止自己脸红。幸运的是，英二正在呼唤他们，他不用再结结巴巴地说下去了。

“这个这个！”他指着一块浇满巧克力的闪电泡芙，轻轻地跳上跳下。

“你觉得妈妈会喜欢那个？”

“我不知道，”英二耸耸肩，“但它看起来很美味！”

木兔轻声笑了笑，“我觉得我们还是该买果馅饼。那个对妈妈的口味来说有点太甜了。”

“我们不能两个都买吗？”

“你妈妈会吼我的。”

“但是木兔叔叔——”

“下次怎么样？你想给妈妈买点好吃的，好谢谢他的果汁，对吧？”

英二勉为其难地点点头，向他的叔叔屈服了。他抬头看着烘焙师，指了指果馅饼。“我们能要中间那个吗？”

赤苇从后面打开展柜，拿着蜡纸伸手进去，“这个吗？”

英二摇摇头，轻敲着玻璃，“那一个，那个草莓大一点。”

赤苇抓起小Alpha想要的那个，小心翼翼地包好。他们一起朝收银台走去，赤苇结算完毕，把包装盒递给英二保管。

“谢谢惠顾。”他对小Alpha亲切微笑。

“谢谢你的馅饼！”英二兴奋地说。

木兔开心地笑了，把手放在英二的头上，但他的动作似乎有些古怪。赤苇并不完全确定，但他表情中有某种东西，也可能是Alpha的站姿……不管怎样，感觉不对劲。“谢谢你，赤苇，指望你准没错。”他微微点了点头，抚弄起小Alpha的头发。“我们走吧，英二。”

木兔开始转身，但英二一把拉住他叔叔的裤子，坚守阵地。

“你必须说出来！”他低声喊道。

木兔紧张地笑了一下，摇摇头，“下次吧——”

“但是你说过你今天会做的！你必须告诉赤苇先生！”

赤苇的眼睛睁大了，他扫了一眼Alpha。究竟要告诉他什么？

“他在忙，小鬼。来吧，我们得走了——”

“但是你练习过了啊！”

赤苇好奇地看着他们，小Alpha跺着脚表示抗议，木兔蹲下来，一脸震惊与愤怒的表情。这时，一些客人也朝这边看了过来，这个事实并没有被Alpha所忽视。

“这应该是最高机密！”他小声喊道，责备他的外甥，“你这是在破坏密码！”

英二鼓起脸颊，抱着双臂怒视着他的叔叔。赤苇忍不住觉得还挺可爱。

木兔叹了口气，站起身来。他清了清嗓子，傻傻笑着转向赤苇，用一种只能用紧张来形容的姿势揉着自己的后脖子。他再次清了清嗓子，双手在身体两侧攥成拳头。

“抱歉，”木兔焦躁地开口，“他，呃，他有点像他的母亲。”

赤苇摇了摇头，好奇心开始在他胸口冒泡。“这没什么。”

木兔又清了清嗓子，点点头，店里的气氛稍稍起了些变化，赤苇察觉到心脏又开始紧张地狂跳起来，和Alpha的心脏一样。

木兔说:“嗯，那个，你看，我们已经认识有一段时间了，每一次见面我都特别开心，尽管每次都不是很长。我知道你星期天不用工作，所以我希望，我的意思是我想邀请……”他用力咽了口唾沫，拳头在身侧轻颤着。当Alpha突然躬身时，店里的客人纷纷发出一声轻微的喘息。

“我想以求爱为目的约你出去！”

整个店陷入了沉默，所有的目光都集中在赤苇身上，而Alpha在他面前深深鞠了一躬。

这一切是真的发生了，亦或者只是他的幻觉？

赤苇舔了舔嘴唇，因为他的唇舌已经干透了，手心也开始冒汗。他用围裙擦了擦手。“我——”

“答应吧！”英二站在柜台的外面悄声喊道，他踮起脚尖，以确保自己能被看见，眼神锐利而坚定地望着赤苇。

有那么一瞬间，赤苇不禁想到，这个男孩总有一天会成长为一个地狱级的Alpha。

“好，”赤苇很快说道，脸上泛起了红晕，“好的，请不要再鞠躬了，”他又舔了舔嘴唇，“所有人都在看着。”

“好的，”木兔直起身子，“对不起，”他第三次清了清嗓子，用手拍拍裤子，“太好了。我太开心了！那么，星期天？”赤苇真希望Alpha能够放松下来，因为这样只会让他自己神经紧张。

“我明天会很忙，”他解释说，“但下个星期天就非常合适。”

加上“非常”是不是显得太渴望了？

“太棒了！”木兔转向店里，向其他客人挥手致歉，“很抱歉造成了这么大的混乱。”

尽管如此，似乎根本没有人介意，他们所有的注意力仍然集中在Alpha和店主身上。木兔又呼了一口气，再次对赤苇点点头，“那么，再见了。”

“好的。”赤苇微微颔首。

木兔羞怯地笑了，轻轻推了推英二的肩膀:“来吧，我们走。”

但英二还是没有动，他依然像之前一样瞪着他的叔叔。

“英二，别这样，我说真的——”

“你必须吻他！他答应你了！”

后面的桌子上传来一阵窃笑，但似乎没有人注意到。

木兔的眼睛瞪圆了，继而变得尖锐起来，赤苇从未在这个乐天派Alpha脸上见过这样的表情。“就是这个。你从哪儿学会这么说话的？我们要回家了。别以为我不会把这件事告诉你妈妈——”

小Alpha眼中立刻显露出惊慌的神色，泪水在眼眶里打转，“但是木兔叔叔——”

Alpha再次弯下腰，扶住小孩的肩膀，“这不是在电影里，英二。你不能这样讲。”

英二抽了抽鼻子，心里满是困惑。“但是你说他是你的公主。”

如果自控能力差一点，赤苇一定会惊掉下巴。公主？

Alpha的脸立刻涨得通红，脑袋啪地一声转向赤苇，“我真的没有——我没有说过那样的话——”他转回英二，“英二，你——”

“这样的话，”赤苇清了清嗓子，插话道，“来个真诚的握手如何？”他真的不知道自己在做些什么，但每个人都在盯着他看，弄得他头脑发昏。“这样能让小Alpha满意吗？”

木兔困惑地抬起头，发出疑问的声音。

英二看看赤苇，又看看他的叔叔，愤怒地点了点头表示同意。

Omega再次舔了舔嘴唇，比他愿意承认得更加焦虑，他迟疑着伸出手。

木兔立刻握住他，力道如此突然，以至于赤苇感到肺里的空气似乎都被击了出来。一如在酒吧里的那个瞬间。从他紧握着赤苇的手的样子，到他站立的姿势，再到他脸上大胆的表情，一切关于他的存在……都无比得Alpha。赤苇再次感受到那股暖意，从脚趾开始，缓缓蔓延至身体各处，消除了过去所有的焦虑。

木兔让他平静了下来。

“在星期天之前，我能继续来看你吗？”他轻轻微笑，赤苇也跟着笑起来。

“当然。”

木兔在松开之前紧紧捏了一下他的手，但赤苇却觉得Alpha仿佛捏紧了他的心。“再见。”

“走吧，英二，”他拍拍小Alpha的后背，英二匆匆跟上他的叔叔，挤在他身边，试图说点算不上秘密的悄悄话。

赤苇目送他们离开，突然意识到店里的每个人都仍在盯着他看。他清了清嗓子，为这场突发事件道歉，并感谢大家的理解。接着，他又重新整理起那些根本不需要重新整理的展示品。

木兔对他鞠躬了，这个年代谁还会这么正式地告白呢？

想到这儿，他的胸口一紧。终于，他平生第一次遇到了一个对的Alpha。他想要的不仅仅是一夜欢愉。远不止如此，因为木兔想要追求他。赤苇上一次被人告白还是高中的时候，那会儿求爱还被视为成年人的约会方式。

只是现在，赤苇已经是个合法的成年人了。

他的神经嗡嗡作响，胃兴奋而紧张地起伏着，直鼓向胸腔。他想不起上一次没有以彻底的灾难收场的约会是什么时候了。但这次一定会有所不同，他对此很有信心。因为木兔与赤苇遇到过的任何Alpha都不一样，与赤苇遇到过的任何人都不一样。他必须确保自己做到最好。

这意味着他不能喝酒，直到他进一步了解木兔之前。因为Omega的弱耐受性会被其他Alpha毫不犹豫地占便宜。

但木兔不一样。而赤苇也与过去不同了。他早就度过了实验阶段，现在已经知道了自己的极限所在。毕竟是成年人，他知道自己想要的是什么。

而他最想要的，就是这个名叫木兔光太郎的喧闹的Alpha。


	7. 第七章

及川终于洗完了碗，筋疲力竭地倒进沙发里。他撇撇嘴，瞟了眼木兔，又一头栽回靠垫上。

“有的人看起来很开心嘛。”

木兔不作声，继续摆弄着手机，及川又试着嘲讽了几句，然而再次被无视了。于是他很自然地朝Alpha扔了个抱枕。

木兔的手机脱手而出，啪嗒一下砸在膝盖上。Alpha吓了一跳，终于把注意力转向了及川，“干嘛——”

“让我猜猜，你要到他的手机号了。”

“嗯。”木兔傻乎乎地乐呵着，低下头继续盯着手机。

彻叹了口气，露出融融笑意，“真为你感到高兴。”

“我正在考虑带他去哪儿玩。你知道的，得找个好地方，但也不能过于花哨，我不想让他感到不自在或什么的。水族馆怎么样？会不会有点过火了？”

“我敢保证不管你带他去哪儿，你们都能玩得很开心。”

“我知道，但是，”木兔咧开嘴笑了起来，他用手搓了把脸，“妈的，我太紧张了。”

及川哼道，“我一直想不明白为什么Alpha被认为高人一等，明明随便一个骨瘦如柴的Omega就能让他们全部拜倒。”

“是啊，是啊，”木兔把抱枕扔了回去，“去跟胳膊先生说，‘我、想、舔、舔、你。’”

及川差点儿尖叫起来，但又生生止住，因为他的儿子正在楼上睡觉。他再次抡起两个抱枕向Alpha砸去。

“我已经告诉过你了，这不可能！”

“你是说舔胳膊还是约会——”

“都不可能！”及川严肃地对友人吼道，努力摆出生气的表情，但在他断断续续的傻笑声中毫无信服力。“我不想舔他的胳膊。”

木兔瞥了他一眼，继而上下抖了抖眉毛，“那你想舔哪儿，彻？”

“快闭嘴！天哪，我怎么会有你这种朋友，你简直世界第一烂——”

“好了好了，说真的，你周六会去吧。”

“我不去。”

“彻——”

“光太郎。”

Alpha瞪着他。“彻，兄弟，你这周六有约会，而我周天有。毫不夸张地说，咱们的生活不可能比这更好了。有机会还能来场四人约会，我们不是从大学就开始计划了吗？”

及川做了个鬼脸，“我不会因为你想来场四人约会就和这家伙约会的。”

“好吧，但是，”木兔争辩道，“那不是超棒吗。”

彻撅起嘴摇摇头，对Alpha翻了个白眼。他咬着嘴唇苦恼的时候，木兔的注意力已经回到他的手机上。

“……那……就去吧……”

“我就知道——”

“假设——”

“别假设了——”

“小光，如果海斗的事再发生一次的话，我……”

“我上次已经检查过了，”木兔说，他放下手机，直视着Omega的脑袋，“这家伙不是海斗。”

彻咬咬牙，轻轻跺着脚，“我知道，我的意思是我从来没想到——”

“没人能想到。但一切都已经结束了。经了这一遭，你现在更聪明了，不是吗？到时可以好好拷问一下这个家伙，”他点了点自己的鼻子，“信息素是不会撒谎的。”

“但是——”

“及川，这次不同的是，你已经有一个孩子了。我很确定这家伙知道自己在干什么，如果孩子会吓到他的话，他早就走了。”

木兔停顿了片刻，观察了一下友人脸上的表情，这才继续说道：“看吧，根本没必要那么严肃。就当是妈妈的休息日，让他请你吃顿饭，再看场电影，什么都好。如果还是不够的话，那就马上结束这一切。”

彻看着他，终于挤出一丝微笑。“谢谢你，小光。”

“不过如果我是你的话，”木兔靠回沙发里，再次拿起手机，“我会试着好好爽一下再说。”

这足以让他脸上再挨一记抱枕。

…

及川彻恨透新宿站了。这地方既拥挤又潮湿，而且有上百万个不同的出口。好在他已经在东京生活了一段时间，总算能找到正确的那一个。他在堆满甜品和便当盒子的通道里穿行，最后进入了伊势丹男士区。他径直穿过自己帮忙布置的领带展区，情不自禁地在脑内夸起自己绝美的设计来。空调很好地改善了地下环境的湿度，但他知道，一旦选择打开门，就会立刻被那种令人窒息的湿热空气迎头击中。

或许他正好可以以此为借口不出现了。

彻深吸了口气给自己鼓劲儿，颤抖着双手推开玻璃门，风卷起阵阵热浪一瞬间扑面而来。

眼前的一切令人眼花缭乱。

太阳还未落下，整座城市仿佛折射着某种奇异光线，笼罩了这个夏日的午后。

背靠墙站在那儿，目视着面前人来人往的Alpha，是岩泉一。

他看起来……有点不一样。或者说非常得虚幻奇异，因为在那一刻，他完全可以成为任何人。一个及川偶然路过，从此再也不会相遇的纯然的陌生人。

如果及川决定转身离去的话，一切就能如假设般结束了。

Alpha手插进口袋，背靠在冰冷的石头上，一只脚正轻轻打着拍子。这个节拍大概只存在于他的脑子里，因为彻并没有看到他戴耳机。

彻咂咂嘴，大呼了一口气，最终朝着Alpha笔直走去。

已经很长时间了，及川已经很久没在任何人脸上见过那种表情。那种宛如在尖叫着“你真漂亮”，仿佛视线在Omega身上再多流连一秒都会喘不过气来的表情。这足以让他双颊的热度攀升。 

也许可以把责任归咎于湿热的空气。

然而，他甩下了一句冷嘲热讽作为掩饰。“那么，让我猜猜，”他指着贴满整面墙的海报，“我们要去看电影？”

岩泉微微晃神，目光紧随着彻的指尖游移，“嗯，如果你想看的话咱就去吧。但实际上，我原本打算带你去唱卡拉OK？”

及川眨眨眼，怀疑自己是否听错了。“你是在问我还是在通知我？”

Alpha咧嘴一笑，耸耸肩说：“都听你的啊。”

及川眼珠子都快掉出来了，他冷笑一声，“你们Alpha应有的那种独断专行去哪儿了？”

“你想还是不想？”

现在轮到彻诡秘一笑。“好啊，”他漫不经心地说，“只要你不是五音不全。”

…

岩泉一根本是个无可救药的音痴，及川这辈子都没笑得这么厉害过。

“你跑调了！把话筒给我——”

“不可能！这是我的歌，别想骗我——”

“岩泉，你正在残忍地戕害这首歌——”他试图把话筒抢过来，但Alpha把它举到他够不着的地方，另一只手挡在自己胸前。

“嘿，我K歌明明超赞的。”

“不管是谁告诉你的，”及川挣扎着，试图再次抢夺话筒，他有点沮丧，明明自己更高一些，“他是个骗子，不是你的朋友。”

“那你是吗？”岩泉看着他，眼里闪着光。彻把手抽了回来，轻轻清了清嗓子。“唱完你的歌吧。”他说着坐回沙发，防御性地交叉双臂抱在胸前。岩泉把话筒抛起一圈又接回手里，这才举到嘴边，试图跟上剩下的歌词。

“我的朋友都叫我岩，”他顿了顿，“这是个不错的开头。”

彻轻哼一声，“那我叫你小岩怎么样？”

Alpha做了个鬼脸，伴奏仍在继续，但岩泉已经不再关心了，“我又不是小孩子。”

“嗯，的确不是，但你像小孩一样矮~”

Alpha的目光倏然锁住了他，Omega脸上的笑容荡然无存。他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，本能正迫使他屈服。他几乎快忘了那种感觉。他的脊椎微弱地颤抖着，愚蠢的肾上腺素激增，承诺他只要乖乖听话，就能得到奖励，因为他注定要这么做。或许自己戳到了他的痛处。

“只差了两英寸，”Alpha说，“我能用别的方面弥补。”

彻深吸一口气，感觉到自己的脸颊开始飞红。这绝对超过正常谈话的尺度了——

话筒突然竖到他两眼之间，岩泉把它递给他，“比如用我惊艳的唱功。”

及川眨了眨眼睛，摇摇头放声大笑，“不知道为什么，很难叫人夸得起来。”

岩泉也跟着笑了，挨着他坐下来，因为他的歌早就结束了。“想再来一轮吗？”

“嗯……”彻把交叠的腿放下来，“我有点饿了。”

“我也是。我知道附近有家很棒的拉面馆。”

彻扮了个鬼脸，“我也听说过。”

“不，我说真的，绝对是你这辈子最好吃的拉面。”

“你最好能保证。”及川威胁道，他站起身来，把话筒收到一边。

“相信我，”Alpha信心满满地说，“你会喜欢的。”

步行到店里大约需要10分钟，彻远远注意到一个写着“龙の家”的大招牌，店前已经排起了长队。队列的长度往往是判断食物质量的有力指标，所以他觉得现在应该暂且相信Alpha。

“希望我们不用排太久。”

“如果等不及的话，这条街上还有一家肯德基。”Omega玩笑道。

Alpha扮了个鬼脸，把手插进口袋里。“绝对不要。”

大约等了15分钟，岩泉端着两碗原味拉面和两杯可乐，在小店里寻了处角落坐下。

及川往碗里堆满了豆芽，而岩泉给自己添了些姜，两人都打算给对方分享一些，但双双婉拒了。

“你不喜欢姜吗？”岩泉问道。

“姜味会盖过汤的原味。豆芽呢……？”

“嚼起来嘎吱嘎吱的，好奇怪。”

及川莞尔，“我明白了。”他拌好自己的拉面，抬头看着Alpha。“那么，你多久去公园当一次教练？”

“我大部分日子都在那儿，”岩泉一边说，一边往小杯里倒上可乐，“只有周末不去。不是那种正式的授课，任何想加入或学习的人我们都欢迎。起先是我一个同事——他儿子要学打棒球，其他小孩看到我们练习，也想跟着一起玩。后面的事你都知道了。”

“你能帮忙真是太好了。”及川微微一笑。

岩泉耸了耸肩，“其实挺有趣的，是个逃离办公室的好机会。”

“我想也是。而且这个公园很不错，尤其是他们重新做了种植之后。有时遇上星期天，我会带英二过去玩一玩，但像现在这种大热天可受不了。”

Alpha点点头，“没错，对小家伙们要格外小心，他们玩起来就没个分寸。”

“尤其是英二。而且他讨厌防晒霜。如果他一点儿都不涂，我怎么能让他出门？他皮肤那么苍白。”

“喷雾型的也许管用？孩子们大多都喜欢。”

及川摇了摇头，“他说那个黏糊糊的。老实说，我在他身上看到太多自己的影子了，这就是，”他略一犹疑，自嘲道，“也不是所有的特质都完美无缺，不是吗？”

岩泉笑了：“他只是个挑剔的孩子罢了，他才四岁，对吧？”

“下个月底才满四岁，”及川的笑容明媚起来，只有当妈妈的才会露出这样的微笑，“我知道他还小，但时间过得太快了。”

“那就给他买瓶闪电麦昆的防晒霜当生日礼物怎样？”

及川一听蓦然大笑出声，他赶紧抬手捂住嘴，希望不要显得太过粗鲁。“我的天，”他理了理铺在膝盖上的餐巾，“如果我说我已经试着找过了，你信吗？这东西根本就不存在。”

“该死，那这个主意也没戏了。”岩泉跟着轻笑起来，“我敢肯定他长大后会有所改变的。他是个够聪明的孩子。”

“天啊，但愿如此吧。”Omega说着，把可乐杯递到嘴边。“那么，”他清了清嗓子，“我知道你没有自己的孩子……那有兄弟姐妹吗？”

岩泉摇摇头，挑起手指示意自己还在咀嚼，“我是独生子。”

“所以你习惯为所欲为咯。”

“也可以这么说。”

“我倒是有一个姐姐，”彻说，“不过她十八岁就跟人私奔了。”

Alpha紧张起来，丝毫不知该如何恰当地作答。“噢，哇。”

“啊，没，”及川摆摆手，笑了，“不是什么极度狗血的剧情！她是个随性的家伙，所以跟着丈夫私奔去旅行了。她还是会来消息，还会从她停留的地方给我们寄糖果。上一回我记得是从旧金山寄来的太妃糖。”

“哦，”岩泉缓了口气，姿势也放松了下来，“还能跟她保持联系真是太好了。”

“嗯，”及川莞尔，“英二超爱拆她的爱心大礼包。”

Alpha回以微笑，“我想也是。当你知道一个盒子里有糖果的时候，没人能抗拒这种诱惑。”

及川不好意思地笑了，他微微低下头：“我是不是老在讲他的事，抱歉。”

“他是你的孩子啊，”岩泉立刻说道，和煦的笑容几乎振奋人心，“完全没关系，我很喜欢听你说起他。”

Omega轻轻咬住嘴唇，不让自己笑出来，“你真奇怪。”

“为什么？”

“嗯，首先是整个布丁事件，我们已经讨论过了。你也不在乎我有个孩子。而且你还没问过我的标记呢。”

岩泉双手合十，“我对布丁事件深表歉意，”他忍住笑意，放下手来看着Omega，确保他们的眼睛紧锁住对方，“但是英二，他是个了不起的孩子。我希望我们能彼此加深了解，我是说我们三个。”

及川点头表示明白。

“还有，”Alpha继续说道，“至于你的标记……唯一一件我真正需要知道的事，我已经知道了。”

彻睁大了眼睛，把头歪向一边，“是什么？”

Alpha沉下目光，盯着自己的碗，用筷子夹起一块鸡蛋。开口之前，他的眼神变得锋利而黯淡，这一切都没能逃过及川的眼睛。

“它不是我留下的。”

彻感到一阵战栗沿着他的脊梁骨直蹿而下，这种感觉前所未有。他清清嗓子，挺直了身子，乞求自己狂跳的心能停一停。因为他的血液流得太快了，他很肯定这会让他的胃难受起来。

晚餐继续进行，话题也不再那么紧张，及川发现自己几乎对Alpha说的每句话都忍俊不禁。

他一点也不想这样。事实上他真希望自己赶紧打住，真是太尴尬了，他看起来得有多不淡定啊。他几乎有些……心醉神迷了，尤其是与Alpha一同走入柔柔暖风中，并肩漫步在东京的夜色之下。

“你玩过VR吗？”

及川瞥了他一眼，摇摇头，“没有。”

“很好玩的，”岩泉说，“这附近就有个地方，我们可以去试试。”

“你的游戏水平有比唱歌好点吗？”

“这是在向我下战书吗，及川彻？”

“也许是呢，”及川手托在屁股上，讨人嫌地摇头晃脑，“小岩一。”

Alpha震惊地张大了嘴巴，放声大笑，“小岩一？”

Omega傲慢地扬起头，“是……是啊。”

“根本毫无逻辑嘛！”

及川笑了，“至少我唱歌和打游戏都不烂！”

“呵呵，”岩泉拉住他的手，领着他穿过拥挤的街道，“那我们走着瞧。”

…

及川彻在VR游戏里的表现简直烂透了，他甚至不清楚到底发生了什么，只是不断对着地面扫射，好像这能起什么作用似的。

但事实上一点用处也没有。

他甚至没法反驳Alpha嘲笑他的任何话，因为自己在KTV里就是这么对他的。

“及川，我们快要惨败了——”

“这还用得着你来告诉我吗——”

“往上！”

“我正在往上！”

“那边不是上！！”

最后，他一不小心击中了Alpha的大腿，任务失败了，另一支队伍占领了他们的地盘。他这辈子从没在任何事情上这样一败涂地过。岩泉一路都在戳他的痛处，直到他们走出游戏厅也没停下。而及川甚至不介意他在那么多陌生人面前咯咯大笑，径直走回开阔的大街上。

他捂着嘴笑着，朝Alpha摆摆手，又放回自己嘴上。“啊，天哪，抱歉我搞砸了——我会负全责的——”

“我们因为你损失了三十七个人，三十七个诶！”

“我敢保证……”及川张张嘴，仍然有点想笑，他努力找了个借口，“他们会获得荣耀的，对吧？哪怕死了？”

“你打算怎么跟他们的家人交待？”

“我该怎么——我为什么要交待？？”

“你说了你会负责！”

及川继续捧腹大笑，“我的天哪！”他晃晃脑袋，竭力让自己停下来，“要疯了要疯了。我好久没玩这么过瘾了，自从——”他的话音戛然而止，微笑也随之割裂。不知不觉间抬手捂住了自己的标记，对Alpha微微一笑。“谢谢你，”他轻声说道，“今天非常开心。很明显我并不经常有机会这么玩儿。”

岩泉回以温柔的笑容，“不客气。”

Omega舔舔嘴唇，终于放下了手。他感觉脸颊发烫，因为他起初全然没意识到自己伸手盖住了腺体。希望自己没破坏气氛吧。

“你介意陪我去看看哥斯拉吗？”

“啊？”及川回头一看，Alpha仍在微笑。

“我们可以拍张照片。”他提议道。

“好啊，”Omega点点头，“它不就在这附近嘛？”

“嗯，就在堂吉诃德旁边。”

他们只拐错了一个弯，就到了哥斯拉那条路。

“这里总是人山人海的。”及川说着，拿出手机拍了张照。

“嗯，是啊，全是游客之类的狗屎，”岩泉突然睁大了眼睛，立刻纠正自己，“东西，游客之类的东西。”

彻笑着摇了摇头，“没关系，英二又不在这里。”

“所以只要《赛车总动员》爱好者不在身边，脏话和酒都没问题，对吧？”

“我总得喘口气吧，不是吗？”

岩泉轻笑一声，举起手机，“有道理。”他调整了一下角度，“来吧，笑一个。”

他们自拍了一张，及川盯着Alpha，想看看拍的如何。然而他突然意识到现在是什么时间了，在此之前竟几乎毫无察觉。

“出什么事了？”

“对不起，我得回家了。木兔在帮我照顾英二，他还得去工作呢。”

“没关系，我理解。”

及川轻轻一笑，“谢谢。”

“我能陪你走到车站吗？”

Omega点点头，微微颔首，“如果你愿意的话。”

但他做的远不止这些。他和及川一起进了车站，上了电车，因为他们住在同一个方向。中途，两人甚至交换了联系方式。及川觉得自己已经开始搞砸了，因为他根本没像过来之前计划的那样矜持应对。但Alpha似乎对此非常满意，于是他也没再多想。

等他到站的时候，他以为自己能说再见了，但岩泉跟着他出了站，一路陪他走回家，一边礼貌地同他聊天，又把他逗笑好几次。

“真的没必要把我送到家门口。”

“我乐意。”

“再次谢谢你，”及川握住自己的手腕说，“为今天的一切。”

“我倒觉得这该是我的台词，我玩得很开心。”

“我也是。”Omega赞同道，唇角再次勾起微笑。

“也许……我们可以再去玩一次？如果你想带上英二，我完全ok。”

“再说吧，”彻点点头说，“工作上的事会忙上一阵子。”

“理解。”

及川吸了口气，觉察到一丝尴尬。他上一次经历这种事是什么时候了？“那么，”他努力打破沉默，伸手去开门，“晚安。”

“及川。”

他的手立刻缩了回来，好像伸手开门有什么不对似的。彻咽了一口唾沫，腹诽着这次约会中自己的Omega本能怎么老爱冒头。

岩泉凑过来，在及川的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，他的动作如此纯情，Omega几乎没意识到这是一个真正的吻。

“我会给你打电话的。”

他站立的姿势，说话的方式，以及声音的语调，都没有让及川产生一丝疑虑。而这也许比它本应具有的吸引力更大。但是及川不能确定，自己这样想是因为这是一个强大Alpha的标志，还是因为这就是岩泉。

他不想知道。

待到他回过神来，Alpha已经离开了。于是他清了清嗓子，再次抓起钥匙，打开了面前的门。

英二啪嗒啪嗒踏着地板向他跑来的时候，及川微微吃了一惊，但他早该预料到了。他蹲下身，把儿子拥入怀里。

“这个点儿你不是应该在床上吗——”

英二伸手抚上母亲的双颊，揉挤成一团细细检查着。

“泥哉阻舍么——”

“我在检查你的嘴唇！”

“英二——”

“木兔叔叔说——”

片刻之后，他就被人掰开了，光太郎把小Alpha抱了起来，“嘿，现在你已经出卖我两次了。”他看了看一边的彻，欢迎他回家。“对不起，没能让他乖乖去床上。他不肯睡觉。”

“我想和妈咪一起喝牛奶！”

“英二，”彻从木兔手中把他接了过来，责备道，“你是一个正在长身体的男孩，需要好好地睡觉，不是吗？”

“但是妈妈——”

“没有但是，就这一次，好吗？”

英二点点头，及川趁机拿鼻子蹭了蹭他的儿子，用信息素将他包裹起来。

“那我走了，”木兔边说边伸手去取外套，“一切还顺利吗？”

“是的，我明天再和你详谈。你们这边也没出岔子吧？”

“我们很好，”木兔咧嘴一笑，“看到你四点半没回家，就像你说的那样，我就猜到进展一定很顺利。”他抖了抖眉毛，及川噘起嘴，把英二放到地上。

一把木兔送出门，及川立刻换上了舒适的睡衣。他开始准备牛奶，而英二抱着他的腿，听他讲述今天的约会。

“我们什么时候也能去那里吃拉面吗，妈咪？”

“当然了，”他说完，把吸管杯递给儿子，这样两人就可以去沙发上窝着了。英二舒舒服服地坐了下来，靠在母亲怀里，愉快地喝着牛奶。

“岩先生想要孩子吗？”

彻僵住了，低头嘬了一口咖啡，好借时间想出一个恰当的回答。他知道这个问题迟早会来。

“我还没问过他呢，亲爱的。”彻把手搁在英二的脖子后面，把玩着他的小卷发，“但是他很喜欢你。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭儿子。

英二听了咯咯直笑，开心地摆着腿。“因为你说过嘛，等妈妈找到一个准备好当爸爸的Alpha，我们就能组建家庭了。”

及川不知道什么能阻止他哭出来，但他尽力忍住了。“我的确是这么说的，不是吗？”他紧紧抱住儿子，“但这还远远不够，对吧？首先我们得爱岩，而且他也必须爱着我们。”

英二抬头望着他的妈妈，“妈咪，你爱岩先生吗？”

“我还不知道，”他微微一笑，“但我也许可以。如果小英二也喜欢他的话。”他用鼻子蹭了蹭儿子，英二又咯咯笑了起来。

“那如果岩也爱我们，我们就可以变成一家人了吗？”

彻舔了舔嘴唇。“也许吧，”他把儿子的额发往后理了理，“但是爱需要花很长时间，英二。所以我们必须要有耐心。你觉得自己能有耐心吗？”

英二热情满满地点了点头，他又摇晃起双腿，大喝了几口牛奶。“妈妈，岩先生可以再来吃晚饭吗？”

“我觉得没什么不行的。”

小Alpha兴奋地欢呼一声，及川咬紧牙，努力维持住微笑。

就如今天出乎意外的美妙，接下来会发生什么谁也无法预知。而英二已经表明了他的期待，也许自己该换个方向处理这件事了。

“妈妈的伴侣还没做好当爸爸的准备，所以我只能独自拥有英二。然后某一天，如果我们找到一个准备好做爸爸的Alpha，就可以让他加入我们的家庭了。”

他不想对儿子撒谎。这只会导致未来的困惑与身份问题，所以当他的儿子问起时，及川直接如实说了。海斗不想成为一名父亲，而没有父亲对英二来说也不是什么可耻的事。他加上后半句是为了减轻一点伤害，虽然只是马后炮。及川此后再也没打算约会、恋爱或另找一个Alpha了。

但事情还是变成了现在这样，不是吗？他从未想过会遇到岩泉一这样一个人。

一切就这么发生了。


End file.
